Harry Potter and the Beast Amulets
by I'm a Basket Case
Summary: What if Harry never got a scar? What if his parents survived? What if Harry shared the role of the Chosen one with his long lost twin sister? What if he never encountered Voldemort until his fourth year? AU H/G OC/OC
1. prologue: the Prophecy

1Prologue: The Prophecy

Oct. 31, 1981. 11:47 p.m. Godric's Hollow

Voldemort had arrived at the Potter's safe house. He blasted down the door, and his goons started to search the house. No one was home they have escaped before he arrived.

…_20 minutes earlier_...

"Lily, take the children and run," shouted James, "They are coming, Peter Pettigrew warned me!"

Lily obeyed and dashed upstairs and into the twin's room, where she wrapped the children in a blanket and back ran down the stairs.

"Come on, James," she shouted, "I'm not leaving you."

"But" Lily glared at him. He sighed and took Harry.

They both exited through the back door. They could be tracked if they tried to escape magically. Alternatively, they ran down the road at full speed. They stopped outside Bathilda Bagshot's house. She was always friendly to them. Bathilda let them in, and together, they waited out the death eaters.

"Thank you Bathilda," Lily said rocking the girl in her arms.

"You are welcome, child," she said in her frail voice.

"We really owe you one," said James

"Hush, William," she snapped.

"It's James," he corrected.

"That's what I said, William."

James looked at Lily nervously, and she shrugged.

"Come now, Child," she said addressing Lily, "what brings you here this calm evening?"

"Vol… You Know Who," she answered, "is after them. Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know," she stated.

"Please" asked James, "there has to be something, any suggestions, prophecies..."

"Prophesy" cutting him off, "there might be something."

The parents waited patently for her to finish. After a while of deep thought, the older woman spoke.

"Separate them," she said, "give her to Dumbeldore."

"No," shouted James and Lily in unison.

"Have you heard the prophecy?" Bathilda asked.

"Parts, but not all" said James.

"I shall tell you all of it," she said getting out a quill, some ink, and a slip of parchment. She scribbled for a couple of minutes, and then handed the paper to Lily. She and James read the prophecy.

_The ones with the power to overcome the Dark Lord approaches,_

_They who are born by the seventh month's end._

_One shall feel the wrath of the world away from people, and magic._

_In addition, the other must face a peaceful free life. _

_They will not win without the brave souls of a phoenix, griffin, shillo, and hippogriff fighting on their sides._

_When the sextet comes together with their chests are shining blazing colors,_

_All darkness shall be a stand still._

_It all comes down to the power of the gem wielders, for if they fail all is lost… _

"The prophecy states: _They shall feel the wrath of a world away from people, and magic_," Bathilda says, "Maybe that means the separation from their true family."

"I still don't like that idea," said James.

"James" Lily said, "I think she is right."

"What…" shouted James and he pulled off his necklace, an amulet, and handed it to Bathilda, "Don't let her lose this" Bathilda nodded and stood up holding the girl.

"Go now" she said, "They are gone. Resume your life, act like this never happened. I'll make sure Dumbeldore gets her."


	2. The Dragon Amulet

Chapter 1: The Dragon Amulet

_...Thirteen years later_

Harry Potter was a gangly teenager, with short black matted hair and thick circular rimmed glasses. He was sporty and shy. His dad is Head Auror and his mum is a famous potion maker. Something Harry doesn't know is that this was going to be a hell of a new school year. Weird things are going to happen, things that will change his life forever.

Harry woke in his room in Potter Manor. Today was his fourteenth birthday. He smiled to himself lying in his bed, and stared up to the ceiling. There was a knock at the door. He looked up to see his little brother, Aden.

"Happy Birthday, Harry" he said tossing a box onto his bed.

"Thanks" he said reaching for it.

"I thought you'll like it," Aden said walking over and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I love it," he said after opening the box holding up a new dueling glove and matching wand hoister. Aden smiled.

"Come on get dressed, birthday boy," Aden said, "Mum's got breakfast on the table."

After a few minutes of getting ready, he left his bathroom. Aden was still there. He has fiddled with his wooden brainteaser.

"Harry, can I ask you something," asked Aden not looking up.

"Sure," he answered

"Do you like anyone," Aden asked setting his brainteaser to the side? Harry thought for a minute or two.

"Why, are you asking this?"

"I'm just wondering."

"Uh," Harry said nervously, "yes."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you," Harry said shaking his head.

"Come on," Aden begged, "please."

"No, I rather tell her," he said, "not you."

"Then tell her," Aden said.

"No," Harry shouted, "I'm not ready," he lowered his voice, "I don't know if she likes me."

"Oh," Aden said, "er, then we should go to breakfast."

The two left the room to go to breakfast.

* * *

The two entered the dining hall to see the Weasley's + Hermione and the rest of the potters sitting at the table eating and talking. Everyone looked up at their entrance. Ron smiled at him as he walked over at sat in between him and Hermione.

"Happy birthday, Harry" said Hermione handing him a wrapped box. He opened it to find book on writing spells.

"Thanks, er Hermione" he said awkwardly.

"Hey mate," said Ron handing him a small, rectangular wrapped idem. Harry opened the box to find The Complete Broom Traveler's Kit, complete with a compass.

"Wow, I have been needing one of these," he said setting it aside, and then his parents walked over and stood behind his chair.

"How does it feel to be fourteen" asked James handing him an envelope, "this is a present from us, Molly and Arthur." Harry smiled and opened the envelope. Inside were sixteen Quidditch World Cup tickets.

"Wow" he said, "I don't know what to say."

"Say what," Ron, said, being the very nosey person he is, and leaning over to see what it is, "what did you get"

"Guys" Harry said leaning towards Hermione to keep Ron from taking the tickets, "we're going to the Quidditch World Cup."

Fred, who was in the middle of drinking his juice, spat it out and all over Adam, Aden's twin. Ginny froze in the middle of taking a bite of her bacon. Ron, leaning over drastically too much to the right and the shock of what Harry said, caused him to fall out of his chair. George looked at Harry as if he was an idiot. Charlie and Bill stood up, high-fived, and started acting like American football fans at a game. Aden stood up and started to chant 'Irish'. Gwen and Quinn, the youngest at five, started laughing at all the commotion. Harry was smiling at the tickets as if they were a million dollars. Hermione was also looking at them.

"Wow and nice seats too," she commented, "minister's box." That comment caused the whole thing to start again.

"That's enough," said Mr. Weasley and the commotion stopped, "these tickets were not cheap, and you all have to be on you best behavior."

Ginny then walked around the table and slipped a small box into his hand, and then left the room. Harry watched her leave, and then looked down at the box. He didn't open it, but pocketed it.

He then enjoyed his breakfast. Later after, he opened all the rest of his presents. He got a box of sweets from Fred and George, a new set of robes from Charlie and Bill, a Rememberall from Alex, and some hand panted pictures from Quinn and Gwen.

"Thanks all of you," Harry said, "you guys really made my day."

"Anytime, Harry," said Bill. Ginny tried to slip back into the room unnoticed.

"Oh, there you are, Ginny," Harry said taking the box out of his pocket and setting it on the table, "I was waiting to open it, because I didn't want to open it without you."

"Oh, that's kind of you," said Ginny sitting across from him.

Harry smiled and pulled the ribbon off. He opened the box slowly. Inside was a chain necklace with a golden Hungarian Horn Tail pennant. Wrapped around Green gem was the dragon's glistening bronze tail.

"Oh, Gin" he said holding it up, "it's amazing, you shouldn't have."

"That's a dragon amulet they are super rare. Only two were made," Charlie said standing up, "it allows you to talk to dragons."

"Yah," said Ginny, "and supposedly it allows you to summon a dragon, and if you show this to a dragon they will instantly become your partner, or shall I say friend."

"It also strengthens your powers, and lets you see and hear things like a dragon," added Charlie.

"Wow" said Harry, "that's a lot, thank you Ginny."

"Oh it was nothing," she said waving it off, "it matches your eyes."

"Why thank you," he said looking at it.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it," he asked, "I love it."

He started to fumble with the lock. Then Ginny got up and walked around the table.

"Here let me help," she said putting it on for him, "there, now you will have the power of the Dragon Warrior."

During this conversation, Ron was asking like he was going to puke, Fred and George were exchanging glances, and Adam and Aden were exchanging glances. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, and the misbehaving stopped. Harry and Ginny looked up and turned red.

"We should go to a place," Harry said to Ginny, "that's, er, more privet."

She nodded and let Harry get out of his chair, and the two exited the dining hall. They walked into the living room.

* * *

"Where should we go," asked Ginny.

"How about my room," Harry said. He took her hand and led the way.

The two entered his room. He gestured to his bed. She sat down, and he joined her.

"I thank you again," he said to her, "I have no idea how I can compete with that."

"Harry, its ok," she said, "You do not have to thank me anymore."

"But you have no idea what it meant to me," he stopped then looked at his feet and turned as red as her hair.

"It's ok, there is no need to be embarrassed," said Ginny placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at her.

"This was, by far, the best present I have ever got," he said.

"Better then the world cup tickets?"

"Yes, but I do love Quidditch, but not…" and he trailed off.

"But not what" she asked.

"Never mind," he said.

"Harry, I want to let you know something," she said, "you can tell me anything"

He looked at his feet, then at the door. He stood up slowly.

"Aden, Adam, Fred, and George, step away from that door" he shouted.

"Ahh man" said the voice of Adam, Ginny stood up, "they almost were there"

"Adam" she said defensively, "How could you"

"We are here to keep Fred and George from doing something stupid to you all," said Aden.

"Sorry Ginny, we really I didn't want to," added Adam

"All good fun sis," said Fred. Ginny started for the door, Harry grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Let go of me Harry," She said. He shook his head.

"Calm down," he whispered to her. She sighed and nodded.

"Leave us alone," he said walking to the door and opening it, "and be gone."

"You all are so immature," she glared at brothers and her best friends.

"Easy, sis," George said.

"We were just making sure he wasn't going to hurt you," Fred added.

"I'm not the person to hurt her," Harry snapped.

"Easy bro," said Adam.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her," he added, "if I would I wouldn't forgive myself." Ginny smiled, and slipped her hand into his.

"Please leave us alone," she asked the intruders.

"She said the P word," Fred said.

"You know what that means," George added then zipped out of the doorway, with Fred at his heals. While Aden and Adam looked at each other, shrugged, and ran for it.

"Wow, Ginny," Harry said, "I wish I could do that."

"Yah, it'll come in handy for the press," she added.

"Sorry about that," Harry said turning towards her.

"No it's not your fault," she said, "lucky you caught that. How did you notice them?"

"I don't know," he said, "It must be the amulet. How did you get it?"

"I found it," she said, "then got a bronze chain for it"

"Lucky find," he said smiling.

"Yah, very lucky," she said looking at her feet.

"What is it?"

"There's just has been something I wanted to tell you"

"What?"

"Never mind," she said looking down at her feet.

"Ginny," he said, "someone once told me that I can tell them anything, I expect the same."

She smiled and nodded. Then she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. He looked down at her and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her back, and she around his neck. Their lips met for the first time. It was not a long kiss, but it made both of them feel very good, and that they achieved something.

"That was nice" Harry said after they separated.

"Harry," she said, "happy birthday."

"Thanks" he said.

"We should find the others," she said nervously.

"Yah" he said.

Hand in hand, they left his room to join in on the rest birthday celebration that will happen today.


	3. Phoenix Renewal

Chapter 2: A Phoenix Renewal

Ginny, on a crisp Tuesday morning, walked over to her vanity, and started to run her brush through her crimson, satin hair. She didn't have many tangles. She happened to look over at her Weird Sisters calendar with the picture of the drummer. She completely forgot Today was August 11, her birthday! She scrambled to get ready. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and the door opened. It was Bill, the oldest Weasley. Bill is taking a couple weeks off work, to take a break from the ruins.

"Good morning" he said, "how's my favorite little sister?"

"I'm your only little sister," she said looking at his reflection from the vanity mirror.

"True" he said walking over. He placed a present down on the vanity next to her. In brown paper with a green and purple tie, was a photo album with Weasley picture as the cover.

"Happy thirteenth birthday, Ginny," kissing her on the cheek, "I hope you like it."

"I already put in a few pictures of our family, and of the Potters," he said as she flipped through the pages.

"Thank you, Bill," she said hugging him, "I love it."

"Mum has breakfast on the table," he said and left.

Ginny sat there and flipped through the pages. There was a picture of Hermione and her sitting in the grass at the Burrow watching Harry, Ron, Aden, Adam, Fred, and George zip above on their brooms, one of Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting in a tree at the manor, one of Aden, Adam, and her during her eleventh birthday, and one of all the Weasley and Potter family. She smiled as she shut the album, and setting it on he vanity. Then she went to breakfast.

* * *

She entered the kitchen to find all the Weasley's eating one of their mum's hardy meals. Every one wished her a happy birthday when she entered. These made her smile and blush. She sat in between to Bill and her father. She can to open her birthday gifts after breakfast. She got candy from Ron, a stash of Weasley Wizard Wheezes from Fred and George, Her parents got her some new robes, Charlie gave her a time turner, and Aden and Adam got her a broom care kit. _Why did they get me this_, she thought, _I have no broom. _Then the parlor flashed green; there was a bang, and a yelp-in pain. Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley drew their wands.

"Sorry guys. I think I broke your table," there was another bump noise, "…and your radio." There was a rusting noise, and a dirty Harry entered the kitchen. His glasses where lopsided and broken, and his hair was unrulier than usual. Ginny walked over and brushed the ash from his shirt.

"I would have owled, but I didn't know I was going to come in till last night" he said, "I didn't mean to scare you all." I seeing it's Harry, Charlie and Bill lowered their wands, but Mr. Weasley didn't.

"What is your favorite thing to do?"

"I love to fly," Harry, answered.

"You never know," said Mr. Weasley to the others. Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny.

"Happy birthday," he said to her pulling a pouch out of his jacket pocket and handing it to her.

"Open it, Ginny," he said.

She did as he instructed and pulled the mouth open. She reached inside and pulled out a broom. Everyone in the family gasped as she read the golden print on the nose 'Firebolt'. Tied to her Firebolt with green ribbon, was a small white box. She untied the ribbon, and opened the box. Inside was a gold chain necklace with a phoenix pennant; the phoenix's feet were clutching a blue amulet.

"This, Ginny, is a Phoenix Amulet," he said, "It has the same powers as mine, except you can teleport. I found out you can communicate through the amulets, as long as the other has one."

"Harry you shouldn't have," she said hugging him.

"But I did," he said hugging her back, "you now, your not the only one with one of these. Dumbeldore has one, that's why he is pared with Fawkes."

"Really," she asked separating from him.

"There are many different types of amulets" Harry said, "hippogriff, unicorn, griffin, basilisk, abraxan, erumpent, graphorn, quintupled, lethifold, acromantula, and many, many more."

"That's a lot," she said handing it to him.

"The amulets are quite common, but some more than others" he said helping her to put it on.

"There is more," he said. She reached down into the pouch until it was about to her armpit. Then her fingers found something and she pulled it up. It was a book titled: _The Beast Gems: a Guide to the Amulets._

"I thought you might like that" he said, "The amulets are an interesting subject"

"Thanks Harry" she said hugging him again.

"Anytime" he said hugging her back.

During this, everyone was exchanging glances. Everyone was thing about why is Ginny being this open to him, and since when was he this generous to her. It was so unlike the two of them. What happened that morning on Harry's birthday would be unknown to the rest of the Weasley's for a long time.

* * *

Later that very day the rest of the Potters along with a girl named Luna Lovegood who lives nearby, Heather Lupin Ginny's best friend and her brother Neil, a fifth year, Neville Longbottom a shy boy from Ron and Harry's year, and another girl from Gryffindor named Jessie Castaway; she also claimed to be in Harry's year.

Jessie's story is that she has no idea who her family is and where they are. She is usually roaming the countryside alone. She does have an abode. During the summer, she can always stay at Hogwarts with Dumbeldore and Hagrid, but she rather travel. She also knows about the amulets. Ginny walks over, and sits against Harry.

"Ginny," Harry said, "she knows about the amulets."

"I know," she whispered to him, "Apparently I can listen in on the conversations of others with amulets"

"It's ok," she said pulling out a silver chain from under her shirt. She had a dragon amulet. The pennant was of a Ukrainian Ironbelly, the largest of dragons, and the amulet was red. The amulet was glowing, "it glows at the presence of its twin."

Harry pulled out his from under his shirt. His was glowing too, but brighter.

"You know what this means," Harry shook his head, "it is no coincidence that we both have amulets. This is fate."

"So you're saying there is a reason I gave Harry the amulet," asked Ginny.

"All I can say is that something important is going to happen to us soon," she said. Harry and Ginny look at her strangely.

"What" she shrugs, "I'm actually somewhat good at divination."

"I'm surprised," Harry said, "Professor Trelwaney really taught someone something!"

"No she didn't teach me a thing," she said.

"Then who did?" asked Ginny.

"Your brother, Bill" she said getting up, "happy birthday Ginny." She walked over and started to chat with Neil Lupin.

"That is weird" Ginny said.

"Yah," agreed Harry.

Jessie was telling him about the secret missions she was going on with her guardian, Professor Dumbeldore. Neil nodded and pulled out a steel chain out from under his shirt. His was of a griffin; its wings were enfolding around a vivid blue amulet. Another one of Jessie's friends has as amulet. Ty Black has an obsidian shillo amulet.

"Jessie, I know," he said, "I know all of it. With this you can't hide anything from me"

"When" she asked him staring at the amulet saying on it's chain.

"March 17". He answered shoving it back under his shirt.

"Your birthday," she said, "who?"

"Dad."

'We aren't alone," she mouthed to him. He nodded.

"I know."


	4. Terror at the Cup

Chapter 3 Terror at the Cup

Harry was shaken violently awake. He reached over, his hand searching for his glasses.

"Get up Harry," said girl's voice excitedly, "World Cup! World Cup!"

"We have to leave soon," said a boy's voice. Harry his hand finding his glasses and he sat up putting them on. He smiled at the sight of the younger forms of his parents.

"I'm up" Harry said swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

"The Weasleys, Lupins, and Blacks are coming to take the portkey with us" said Gwen.

"Who are you rooting for" asked Quinn.

"Who else, the Irish" said Harry walking over to his closet to get his rut sack, "So Gin, I mean the Weasleys are coming."

"Yes why" asked Quinn. Harry could her giggling in the back of his head.

"Oh nothing" he answered going to his dresser to stuff cloves in his bag. Gwen nodded and turned to Quinn.

"Lets go wait for the others" and the twins scampered away. Harry quickly got ready, shouldering his pack, and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Harry exited the back door to find the little ones running around excitedly, while dad was chasing them. Adam was sitting in the grass tiring to keep himself awake. Aden was humming to himself in the tune of the Ireland Anthem, which was making Adam even sleepier. Lily walked over to Harry and kissed him on the top of the head.

"Good morning, sweetie" she asked, "Sleep well?"

"Yah, it was fine," as he finished there was a flash of white light. Standing thirty feet away was three people; Neil, Heather, and Professor Lupin. James stopped chasing the youngest twins and went over to greet his best friend. Neil and Heather looked wide awake, and alert; unlike the oldest Potters.

There was another flash a few minutes later. It was the Blacks. Tyson Black was a fourth year, the same as Harry. He is the son of one of his father's best friend, and Harry's godfather Sirius Black. What makes him stand out is that he is blind, but he doesn't need vision to see. He has the ability similar to sonar. He emits magical pulses from his body to sense objects around him; sort of like sonar. He says he can measure the exact height of a grown men, and can hear a pin drop from another room. He is a very powerful dueler; he can hear the spell coming at him.

"Hey Neil" Ty said walking over to the older boy. Heather turned red and walked over to Aden and Adam. She knelt down next to them in the grass.

"Any word from Jessie" he asked, "I can't reach her, and the last I talked to her was the 11th"

"The same" Ty said sadly, "next thing we know she has killed Voldemort for good"

"If only we killed the basterd in the first place," he grumbled.

"She has killed how many escaped Death Eaters," asked Ty.

"So far twelve" Neil answered, "if only we could come with her."

"It's ok mate," Ty said placing a hand on his shoulder, "we'll get our turn soon."

There was another flash and the Weasley's appeared along with Hermione. Ron and Hermione trotted over to Harry. Ginny walked over and sat on the grass next to Heather. Harry was watching her.

'_Hey Ginny'_ he thought.

'_Good Morning Harry, how do you feel' _he heard Ginny's voice in head.

'_Excited and energetic,'_ He answered_ 'I wonder what it like to play in the World Cup, because I feel like getting my broom and playing seeker.' _

"What are doing," asked Ron following his gaze to see he was looking at Ginny.

"Nothing, thinking" he answered looking away.

"What were you thinking about," asked Hermione.

"Today is going to be wicked."

The four families made there way to the portkey. It was on the other side of the fifty-acre property. It was a twenty-minute walk, but it is worth it. The little ones got tired after awhile and soon where riding on Sirius' and James' Hip. Harry Slowed down until he was several passes ahead of Ginny. Ginny took the message and sped up until they were walking together.

"You know half the world will be there," he said.

"Yes I did," she said, "I wonder who will win."

"Ireland, no doubt," he said smiling.

The group walked up a small hill, and resting in the middle was an old, tattered boot, and gathered around it. It was a tight squeeze, but the all found a place. Soon with the familiar yanking feeling, they were on their way towards the World Cup. Yet, they had no idea what was in store for them.

* * *

Harry couldn't sleep that night. The parties were endless. He soon drifted off to sleep. He dreamt about playing in the cup as seeker. Flying on his Firebolt and franticly searching for the snitch, while trying not to be knocked from his broom. He saw the familiar flash of gold, and whizzed after it at break neck speed. He could feel it as his fingers encapsulated around it. He could hear the crowd roar. Soon there screams turned to fear and pain. He bolted up sweating and breathing hard. Sanding next to his bed was his father.

"Get up, son," he said urgently, "we have to go."

"But, why…"

"No time," James cut in, "don't worry about packing, just get ready."

Harry got ready, and made sure his wand was safely in his pocket. He could her yelling and screams all around him. He exited the tent to see confusion and fire all around. Lily pulled him over to the others. Ginny grabbed his arm out of fear.

"Get to the woods," shouted James over the chaos. Harry and the others ran towards the nearby tree line at full speed. They stayed together until the tree line. Once they got there, Fred, George, Aden, and Adam, with Gwen and Quinn, Ty and Neil disappeared in the darkness, leaving Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Heather alone in the dark.

* * *

Else ware in the Camp

The death eaters were having a fun, carefree time torturing all the innocent people. There laughter could be heard over the screams, but deep down they feared _it _would come, the one that has been killing all their brothers and sisters at heart. No one has seen it well enough to know what it is. It will strike at random cutting down all in front of it. They fear it, and they should, because it always comes. It is always there to crash their party.

Some thing dark appeared out of the dying flames. It had a long sword in one hand and a wand in the other. The Death Eaters in the front stopped in their tracks, the ones behind them bumped into them, knocking them over. The creature laughed.

"_How pathetic_" it roared and raised its sword, "_prepare to die_."

The death eaters shivered as it attacked them one by one. They didn't fight back for they were frozen in fear. It took them down one by one. It had taken down all but five until the craziest thing happened. There was a faint glow behind the creature. The creature turned around swing it's sword and who ever appeared jumped back. He had his hood over his face. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the creature. Its mask flew off, and standing there was the mighty Jessie Castaway. The man removed his hood, reviling his identity. It was Lord Voldemort.

"That's not possible," she shouted, "your in prison."

"Things change quickly girl," He hissed.

"You should have died ages ago," she yelled.

"I have no time for this," he said, "kill her!"

Before they could lay a hand on her, she swung her sword and blasted them off their feet with serge of magic.

"Your turn," she said lazily turning to him. He smiled and without warning shot three spells at her with rapid motion. She dodged two and blocked the other. She sent a Severing charm at him and he blocked.

"Is that all you got," he roared with laughter.

"No," she answered, "I'm just getting started."

He shot two killing curses at her; she dodged both and sent two impedimenta. He dodged both, while sending a few severing charms at her. She dodged them by so little they where cutting her leather tunic.

She sent three full body-bind curses at him, and he jumped out of the way and sent two cruciatus curses at her. She blocked the first but wasn't fast enough for the second. It blasted her off her feet. A surge of extreme pain ran up her body. All thought left her mind. She moaned through her clenched jaw. She could hear his insane laughter.

"How do you feel now?" he laughed, "Alone, no doubt. You have no one, no family."

"You're wrong. I do have a family," she shouted sitting up.

She sent a few reductor curses at him, which exploded the mass of tents behind him, and knocking him off his feet. He got back to his feet and sent a few spells she didn't recognize. She was distracted about trying to identify them the first one hit her in the arm. She was blasted off her feet. She sat up and felt her left arm. There was purple puss coming out of it. Jessie got to her feet and sent several severing charms and stunners, just as he sent several more hexes, which hit her blasting her off her feet. When she sat back up, he was gone.

She sighed and leaned against a nearby pole. She started to make way to the forest with the rest of the people. She was about half way there when she looked up in the sky, there was a dark mark shining bright green against the evening sky.

"Shit" she muttered and ran in the direction of the mark. Then she was tackled from behind. She rolled over to see who did it.

"BILL," she shouted, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Oh sorry, Jessie" he said helping her up, "what are you doing here?"

"Trying to save lives, why else am o doing here?"

"You shouldn't be here."

"Voldemort's back" she said.

"What?"

"Voldemort's back."

"He is..."

"Supposed to be in prison, no he escaped, and tried to kill me, but I scared him away."

"What do we do?"

"What else, tell Mr. Potter," she answered. He nodded and together they made their way towards the middle of the site, where the aurors are.

* * *

When they got there, there was Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Kingsley giving orders to everyone. Bill and Jessie made there way through the crowd to the front. Mr. Potter looked at her.

"What are you doing here," he asked, "this is no place for a child."

"But sir I came to tell you that he is back, Voldemort's back."

Everything seemed to stop. All talking, all movement, everything froze.

"He tried to kill me," Jessie said, "I fought him, but he escaped before I could catch him."

Mr. Potter frowned and looked over at Mr. Black. Mr. Black nodded and addressed the crowd.

"Man the stations!" he shouted, "We are issuing a state of emergency! Evacuate the aria, get the injured to Saint Mongo's, and get everyone out of that forest and some place safe!"

* * *

The forest...

Harry and the others where doing there best to stay hidden and away from the chaos in the east. Ron happened to look up into the grim sky, where he saw the Dark Mark.

"T-t-t" he started pointing at the sky.

"Out with it Ron" said Harry.

"Dark Mark" said Hermione looking up as well.

The group looked up to see the green, hazy skull with a knotted, slithering snake for a tongue. Heather fainted on the spot, as several ministry officials came and gabbed the teens and disapparated away.


	5. Preparations and Percautions

Chapter 4 Preparations and Precautions

"Come on, Ron" said a female voice from ahead of the red head. He pushed his cart forward at a sprint and into a wall in between platforms 9 and 10 at Kings Cross Station. With a strange noise his disappeared through the wall.

"Twins" said Mrs. Weasly. As if they were used to it, the twins ran forward and through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. "Ginny." The youngest red head ran forward in pursuit.

"Molly, dear" Mr. Weasly ran forward leading his wife through.

* * *

On the Train Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville found an empty compartment. As soon as they entered, Hermione pulled out her copy of The Daily Prophet. The front page had a large picture of the Dark Mark.

"Is that Jessie?" Neville pointed at another picture on the front page. Hermione folded the paper to look.

"It looks like her." She said several people looking over her shoulder.

"She fought him." Harry pointed out a part of the text, "She fought You Know Who."

All eyes traveled to where he was pointing.

"Blimey" said Ron, "she is lucky to be alive." The others nodded in agreement.

Just then, the compartment door opened, it was Neil, Ty, and a Slytherin named Tiffany Davis who is actually a very nice person, for a Slytherin.

"I know it's full," said Neil, "but have you seen Jessie?"

"No" Hermione from over her paper said, "I thought she would with you."

"No" said Ty, "we can't find her anywhere."

"Strange," said Harry, "we should spilt up and look."

"Right" said Ron standing up with him.

* * *

The group joined an hour later, unsuccessful.

"Come on, guys" said Davis, "we should be arriving soon."

* * *

The seven went straight to the carriages, without Jessie.

"We'll find her" said Hermione, "who knows, she might not have taken the train… she could be there right now." Neil looked at her worry in his eyes. He knows his best friend wouldn't just disappear, but he nodded in agreement.

"We best be going," said Ty, "see you at dinner." Neil and Davis followed him as he tried to make his way blindly to the carriages. Just as Ginny, Heather, Aden and Adam joined them.

"What's wrong?" asked Heather looking at the tense and worried expressions on her friend's faces.

"Jessie" said Harry.

"What did she do now?" complained Adam, "She is always up to something."

"We can't find her, she was not on the train" said Ron.

"That is bad," said Ginny, "very bad… especially after what happened at the World Cup."

"Oi!" yelled a most unpleasant voice, "If what I here is right, you can't find that Castaway, serves her right for working for Dumbeldore and fighting the Dark Lord!"

"Beat it, Malfoy" spat Harry, venom in his voice, "How about you go and fight your precious 'Dark Lord' and see how it feels… see if he will go easier on a weasel like you."

"Watch yourself Potty, how about you run back to your mummy," sneered Malfoy, "you're in for it this year. You are next."

"Leave him alone!" shouted a voice from behind Harry. They all turned to see Jessie glaring at the blond haired git.

"Look what the cat dragged in," commented a tall Slytherin who was standing directly behind Malfoy.

"Shut it, Nott" Jessie shot back at the tall Slytherin, "stop being a body guard and get a life."

"Come on, Draco," said Pansy Parkinson pulling on Malfoy's arm, "we need to find an empty carriage."

"We'll finish this latter," said Malfoy.

"Not even in your dreams, Malfoy" Jessie yelled. Everyone looked at her their worry has lifted.

"Where have you been?" asked Harry as they all took a turn to hug their friend.

"Well, I have been staying in Hogsmeade for the last week" she answered him after giving Ginny a hug.

"Lets go, everyone has been so worried when we couldn't find you on the train" said Hermione as they started to walk to find a carriage together.

* * *

"Welcome back to another wonderful year at Hogwarts" shouted Dumbeldore when everyone was finished eating, "First years are warned that the dark forest is forbiden. All other of the 586 rules for prohibited actions are posted in all of the classrooms, common rooms, and on Mr. Filch's office door. Anyway, this year we are presented with the opportunity, the honor to host the Triwizard Tournament."

Excited whispering erupted in the crowd of students. Every once in a while you may hear snippets like "500 years" and "Durmstrang" or "Beauxbatons"

"The Triwizard Tournament is a competition between three schools. One witch or wizard would compete for each school in three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. Once this each champion is chosen, they cannot back out. So, ponder your choice wisely. Once you come to your decision, you write your name on a slip of parchment, and put it into the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbeldore turned and out of nowhere, a huge wooden goblet appeared to his left. He touched the mounted cup and it erupted green and blue flame from it's bowl.

"After some discussion, the International Magical Cooperation came to an agreement. No one may enter if they are under seventeen." Dumbeldore was cut off with a blast of "no fares" and "come ons".

"On the other side of things… Internal glory, for those who succeed in being champions" Dumbeldore said after it quieted, "no off to bed, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons should be arriving in the next several days."


	6. Ron's Hunger and Welcomes

Chapter 5 Ron's Hunger and Welcomes

"Jessie" said Neil as he caught up with her after breakfast, "where have you been? You act like you have been avoiding me."

"After dinner I had to talk to Dumbeldore" she said, "when I got to common room, it was late, and everyone was in bed."

"What about the train?" he took her elbow looking into her eyes.

"I have been hiding in Hogsmeade for the last week" she answered pulling out of his grasp, "I have to go to potions." She left him standing in the middle of the entrance hall alone.

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that," Ty told her as he followed her to the dungeons to go to potions, "I sounded like you ditched him."

"Ty, you have no idea what it is like to be chased by Death Eaters," she told him as they sprinted across a bridge, "I'm being watched by both Death Eaters and Auror members alike. I hate it. It makes me feel like I'm in a cage."

"I feel like I'm in a cave, Jessie," he said as they entered the dungeons, "being unable to see and everything."

"Just on time Castaway, Black" said Snape addressed them, "to bad you were not late."

"Good morning Professor," said Jessie ignoring Snape's attitude, "what are we doing to day?"

"Wit-Sharpening potion" Snape dully stated. When no one moved he shouted: "Page 46! Get started!"

The Slytherins and the Gryffindors began brewing the potion and by the end of the class only Hermione, Harry, Jessie and Pansy had brewed it correctly.

"Six points to Gryffindor, two to Slytherin" said Snape, "class dismissed, except for Miss Castaway."

Jessie told here friends she will see them later, and took he seat again.

"You are here because I want to talk to you" Snape started, "What happened at the World Cup?"

"Well… er…" she hesitated, "I was there to watch the Cup."

"no you were not" he snapped, "you had no ticket."

"Dumbeldore… Dumbeldore told you to get information out of me!" she stood and sulked out to go to her next class, Charms.

* * *

"What did Snape want?" asked Harry as Jessie took her seat next to Ty.

"He just wanted to wheedle information from me," Jessie said, "I think Dumbeldore asked him to."

"Excuse me," said Professor Flitwick, "Class has begun Miss Castaway, Mr. Potter."

"Sorry, Sir" Harry and Jessie chimed together.

"Today we will be learning the severing charm" the short professor turned to a mounted board, "_Diffindo._" A corner of the board was shaved clean off.

"Take turns practicing on all the boards, pillows, and glass bottles." He said, "We will be also learning how to repair what we have broken. _Reparo_" The board fixed itself.

"Off you go" he said as they formed pares and got busy practicing the two spells.

* * *

All six of the Gryffindor fourth years were happy once lunch started. Ron took the lead, while the others followed closely behind talking about all they have done so far for their first day back.

"I have double History of Magic after lunch" whined Harry, "I'm a wizard, shouldn't that be enough?"

"Hey, I have Ancient Runes," said Jessie, "I love that class."

"Good for you" said Ty, "being able the see the runes might be helpful."

"Don't be such a spoil sport" said Hermione, "Ancient Runes is a good class."

"I have Herbology," said Neville.

"Come on you four" Ron called back, "I'm hungry."

"You are always hungry, Ron" said Hermione, "lets not keep him waiting."

The group quickened their pace down the grand staircase.

* * *

That night before dinner…

Dumbeldore stood behind his podium watching as the last stragglers came in through the doors.

"I expect you all had a very nice first day." He said, "As I told you last night, we are hosting the Triwizard Tournament. So with out further ado, I would like to introduce the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons!"

Lovely the ladies in blue robes were indeed. Many of the young men in the room wolf whistled or did other silly things boys do under situations like this. The Beauxbaton students ignored them and finished their entrance with magic butterflies that flew out into the crowd of Hogwartiens, which added awe in the eyes of the host school students.

"Now for our friends to the north!" said Dumbeldore, "Durmstrang!"

The oak doors opened to so about thirty or so men with staffs that give off sparks as they tap the stone floors. One particular man caught the attention of the crowd.

"That is Krum, Victor Krum" Ron said awestruck to everyone around him.

"Welcome all" said Dumbeldore after the show, "I hope you all like enjoy stay here at Hogwarts. Let the feast begin!"

The Great Hall erupted in the sounds of tingling silverware, plate clanking, and the happy buzz of discussion.

* * *

"That was amazing," said Aden and Adam together as the Gryffindors we know and love sat in or gathered around the cozy chairs in the Common Room after dinner.

"For the fourth time, I know," said Heather, annoyed.

"Who do you think will be champion for the other schools?" Ginny asked the others.

"Krum, defiantly Krum" said Neil. Many of the others nodded in agreement.

"What about Beauxbatons?" asked Ginny.

"Well…" Harry thought for a minute, "That girl at the very end of the line. She looked like she could have it in her."

"I agree," Jessie added, "It's in the eyes."

"What about Hogwarts?" Neville asked before Ginny could.

"I don't know" Ron said, "there is too many to choose."

"Well, I'm off to bed," said Jessie faking a yawn, "big day tomorrow."

She stood up and ran off with out another word. Neil sighed watching her leave, and everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Neil" Hermione asked, "Is there anything you want to share?"

"Hum… what?" he asked lazily as if he just got over a trance, "er…"

"Do you like Jessie?" asked his little sister.

"Of course I like her, she my best friend" He said blushing violently, "she is like a sister to me."

"Whatever, bro" Heather said.

"Lets change the subject," said Harry nervously.

"I agree" Neville, Ron, and the Potter Twins said in unison. Everyone burst out laughing, except for Neil.

"I'm going to bed" Neil got to his feet and walked to the boys' dormitory.

"I should as well" said Ginny, "Good night everyone."

"Night Ginny" said Harry.

"So, how was everyone's first day?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence. The group grumbled oks and fines.

"I should be getting to bed," said Harry standing up, "See you all in the morning."

"Good night, big bro" said Aden.

"Good riddance" added Adam after he heard the dormitory door close. This caused another laughing burst amongst the friends.


	7. The Four Champions

A.N. Hello, this is my first time to comment on my own story here... anyway... This is the chapter i have been waiting to work on. It nearly drove me insane while writing it. This chapter brings out the truth in _two_ couples, as well as a guardian's feelings. Well i hope you enjoy, and review!

Chapter 6 The Four Champions

Harry woke in sweat-drenched sheets. He looked at his watch, trying his best the keep his breathing even. 2:36 his watch read. He mentally cursed himself. Why did he wake like this? Harry couldn't remember.

'_Harry?_' asked a worried voice in his head, '_are you OK?_'

'_Ginny, I'm fine_' he said in his head.

'_No you are not. You are scared and tense._' She corrected.

'_I don't even remember what caused me to be in this state_' he said to her.

'_How about you try to get some more sleep_' suggested Ginny, '_they are choosing the Champions today. No snoozing, Potter_'

*****Δ*

"Come on, Potter" Ginny was pulling Harry excitedly to the Great Hall for the Choosing Ceremony.

"Since when have you acted like this towards Harry, Ginny?" Ron Questions his younger sibling.

"Ron…" started Ginny nervously.

"Because we are a couple" Harry cut her off.

Ron fainted right in the middle of the entrance hall. Some Ravenclaws giggled at the fourteen-year-old's predicament.

"Congratulations" Hermione hugged them both, "how long?"

"My Birthday" said a stunned/choking Ginny.

"My, my" said Hermione letting go, "that is a while."

*Δ*

"…. The Beauxbaton Champion is… Fleur Delacour" announced Dumbeldore as he caught another slip of paper, "The Durmstrang champion is… Victor Krum. Hogwart's Champion Cedric Diggory! We now have our three Champions. Only one will go down in history, and recive THE TRIWIZARD CUP!" he pointed at the covered prize and the cloth cover flew off, reviling a clear glass cup. Applause broke out amongst the three schools.

All of a sudden the Applause stopped. Dumbeldore turned to see the Goblet of Fire release another slip of paper. The elderly man caught it and stared at it for a minute.

"Jessie Castaway" he muttered stunned, "Jessie!"

He looked up at the child he raised. He noticed that she was already making her way to the oak doors. The doors slammed in her face. Jessie turned to look at her guardian.

"Let me out, Da'" she shouted, using a name she usually never used since school started, "I didn't enter!"

"You have not choice" Barty Crouch Sr. said back to her.

"Da' say something" she said to Dumbeldore, "You won't let me do this, will you?" the last part was more like a desperate plea.

"Sorry, Jessie, you have no choice" he said weakly, but loud enough to hear.

"NO!" she screamed falling to her knees, "this is the one thing… this is the one thing…"

Neil stood and shot a wolfish glare at his headmaster, "she didn't enter! She said so herself."

"When you name comes out of the goblet, a magical contract is created… you can't back out" Crouch said to Neil.

"Is there a way for some one to take her place?" Neil asked making his way to his best friend.

"No" Crouch stated blankly, "She has to compete, no exceptions."

"Shh" he said to her rocking the crying girl in his arms, "come on, you have fought You Know Who. You can do this."

"No I can't Neil" she said through her sobs, "Dueling is different. Here I have no idea what I'm up against."

"Jessie… Don't say that," the half werewolf said looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"The one thing I can't believe is that the one person who is like a father to me, is allowing this to happen," she said looking into his blue eyes.

"You are fourteen," he said.

"Physically yes, but in law, no."

"How?"

"To be able to live on my own and do what I do, I took a test. This test allowed me to magic away from school without being tracked by the Ministry. I'm the equivalent to an adult to the magical world," she explained loud enough for all in the hall to hear. "I may be a fourteen year-old, but I'm not at the same time."

"Jessie, this changes everything!" Neil pulled away from her and left the hall.

"Neil!" Jessie stood and called after him.

"Jessie" Dumbeldore said, "You are eligible in the court of the Ministry to compete… you have to."

Jessie turned to him and sighed, "Fine… I'll do it! Now let me go!"

The oak doors opened once again, as Jessie pushed on them. She ran in the direction of the one place Neil would be, the Room of Requirement. Jessie rounded a corner on the fifth floor and nearly slipped and fell. She opened up the door to her best friend's recluse.

"Neil?" she said softly after entering the dimly light room.

The room was very basic, with stonewalls, floors and ceilings. An empty fireplace sat across from where she stood. A cozy, burgundy sofa was in the center of the small room. Jessie spotted Neil sitting in a corner. His chin was resting on his knees and his breathing was uneven.

"What do you want?" said the deep voice of the half werewolf.

"Tell me why taking a test is bothering you?" she knelt next to his curled up body.

"I was fighting a losing fight… If I had known you took that test, I wouldn't have tried to toke your place in the Tournament."

"Oh Neil" she placed a hand on his shoulder, "is there anything else?"

"I have been feeling…" he drifted off.

"Neil, we have been friends since the first day we met, you should know you can say anything." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and took his hand with the other. Neil looked down at her hand intertwined with his. They fit perfectly.

"I have noticed different feelings towards you for a while," he said after a feel minutes.

"Are these feelings of yours positive?" she asked.

"Very."

"I also have been feeling different feelings as well." Jessie had to resist the sudden urge to kiss him when he gave her a look of utmost compassion.

"Are your feelings positive too?" he asked keeping the seductive look. She nodded.

Neil let go of her hand, placed it on her waist, and pulled her up against him. Jessie could feel her heart race in her chest as she rested er hands on his chest. He leaned over and planted his lips on hers. Jessie felt something heavy lift from her chest, she felt free. He pulled her on top of him, deepening the kiss. She found herself loosening his tie until it hit the floor, and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. He could hear her moan between kisses as his hands searched her legs. She pulled away gasping for air.

"Jessie, what does this do to our relationship?" he asked looking into her eyes, still stroking one of her legs.

"It strengthens it," she said feeling his chest muscles.

"Well then, Castaway" he gave her another seductive look, "will you be my girlfriend?"

"Only if you promises me one thing" she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Anything for you"

"Never try to trade yourself like that again."

"Alright" he said, and then glanced at his watch, "we should be getting back."

They collected themselves and headed back the Gryffindor Common Room.


	8. True Confessions of a Hogwarts Champion

Chapter 7 True Confessions of a Hogwarts Champion by Rita Skeeter

"There you two are" said Ginny when the couple entered the common room, "where have you been?"

"We needed to talk," said Jessie, "I had some explaining to do."

"You still do," snarled Ron. Everyone in the common room looked at him. "How did you do it?"

"Ron! I didn't" Jessie shouted back, "Just because I fought Vol…"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Everyone yelled at her.

"Just because I fought _You Know Who_ doesn't make me want to put my name in a stupid goblet" she hissed.

"What would your parents think?' Ron said with out thinking.

"Watch your tongue" Jessie waved her hand and Ron yelped, coving his mouth, "how dare you say that. What else have you all said about me?"

"Well…" Harry looked down at his feet.

"OUT WITH IT!" she shouted causing the Gryffindors to jump, "Don't lie."

"Well, all the other schools say Hogwarts cheated" Harry said.

"I didn't cheat, whoever put my name in did" Jessie said.

"I know, I know" Harry raised his hands in defense.

"Tell us more about this test" Aden asked.

"This test is give out to one witch or wizard every one hundred years." Jessie began, "It has three parts: a written test about your knowledge of the wizarding world and magic, a series of duels, and a challenge."

"What sort of challenge?" Neville asked.

"It varies for each person." Jessie said to the crowd around her, "I had to venture through Africa to get a runspoor egg. It was not pretty. I got the egg, but just barely. The left head bit me; the planner is what they call it. The only reason I got away with the egg is that the three heads of giant snake started fighting each other. I would have laughed is I wasn't bitten."

"How bad was the bite?" Hermione asked.

"Well it was bad enough for me to be hospitalized for a week in St. Mungo's" Jessie said, "the doctors said that if I was bitten by the right head I would have died before my escort got to me."

"Wow" the wide-eyed Potter twins gasped together.

"If I get any negative comments from anyone, you'll end up like Ron with a tongue-tying curse" Jessie warned, standing up, "I've had a rough day, I'm off to bed."

*Δ*

It has been two weeks of non-stop training, and non-stop humiliation for the youngest champion. Everywhere Jessie looks, someone is glaring at her or sporting a small button on the front of their robes that stated that she sucked and other rude statements. She pulled away from her group of friends whenever she sees someone from the Prophet. Jessie stopped reading the Prophet because of all the horrible lies they have released about her. Always on the front page, she is, with statements saying she is attention seeking, boisterous, and (her absolute favorite) trying to send alerts of her whereabouts to her family (which, according to Rita Skeeter, left Jessie because of her extreme behavior issues and her attitude towards being restricted by underage magic laws). The work of Skeeter is making the matters about her being champion worse and worse after every article she has published. Jessie also has notice Malfoy is stalking her constantly yelling about how pointless it is to be mean to her, Jessie, because she is going to die in the five minutes, and/or about how her life is a lie and no one cares for her, that it's is all fake.

"Now, now" said a voice from behind Jessie as she exited one of her many hiding places, "look at what we have here."

Jessie didn't even look at who it was because she knew and feared this person. Rita Skeeter placed a hand on Jessie's robed shoulder.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" the writer asked the student.

"Er…" Jessie began trying to pull away, but Rita gripped her robe.

"Of course you don't" Rita said with a smile as she pulled the young Hogwarts champion to an empty classroom, "because even after years of loneliness, everyone wishes to be heard."

"We should sit down," Rita said as she forced Jessie in a chair with a grunt of pain escaping the student's mouth. Skeeter conjured a more comfortable chair for herself and sat across from the girl. "So, tell me Jessie, your feelings about being Champion for Hogwarts, what are they?"

"um…" Jessie hesitated.

"Come on, you must have some comment, the people want to know" she said, "how about we come back to that one." Rita looked at a small notebook that appeared in her hand, "how about you and Neil Lupin… I've noticed you have been hanging out with him a lot. Are you two together?"

"He is my best friend," Jessie answered.

"Is there anything else?" Rita said after scribbling with her quill.

"Not really" Jessie lied.

"How about you tell me your thoughts of entering such a dangerous tournament." Rita looked over her horn-rimed glasses at Jessie.

"I didn't enter" Jessie said quickly.

"Oh of course you did" Rita chuckled, "Everyone loves a rebel."

"I didn't…" Jessie was about to repeat herself but Skeeter cut her off with a question about her thoughts about what her family is feeling after they find out their daughter signed up for a deathly dangerous competition.

"SHUT UP" Jessie shouted, "I DID'T ENTER! Someone put my name in, and they are going to pay greatly for the pain and humiliation!"

"She cries out in the mention of her parents, and repeats the words 'I will find them' over and over again" Rita quietly said what she wrote. Jessie heard her and froze her with a glare.

"YOU BITCH!" Jessie yelled standing, "you are a liar and a fraud."

Jessie stormed out feeling as if she was a pawn for Dumbeldor, Skeeter, and everyone in the school. She felt truly alone with no safe place to be or a trusted person to talk to. She wished Bill Weasley was there, he always made her feel better, but his is in Egypt working as a curse breaker.

Jessie cried her way down the clock tower stairwell, not looking at anyone, down to the clock tower base. She walked out the large opening to the clock tower courtyard, where she noticed a certain ferret-like wizard.

"Ah look to turned up" sneered Malfoy, "it's our very own extra Champion. Actually, I'm beginning to think that you were destined to be in this tournament. Cedric will be most appreciative for your defeat because then he can step up an take the cup."

"I'm not in the mood for your ridicule, Malfoy" she snapped angrily at the pest. This statement caught the attention of the students around, and the began to gather to watch the brewing fight.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Malfoy teased as his friends laughed their pig faces off.

"You laugh now, but I'll show you" Jessie warned as blood rushed to her face, "After all I am considered an adult to the Ministry."

"Oh no, what will be ever do?" Malfoy burst out laughing. He suddenly stopped. With a flash of white light, Draco Malfoy transformed into a small, white ferret.

"I'd watch yourself next time, Malfoy" it was Jessie's turn to laugh now. She used her wandless magic to stuff the ferret down Goyle's pants, too much of the crowds pleasure. "and you may want to take a shower in the near future, Goyle fails when it comes to hygiene."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" a frantic voice questioned as she pushed her way to the front.

"Miss Castaway" McGonagall's mouth gaped as the ferret crawled out the leg of Goyle's pants. "Is this a fellow student?" Before Jessie could answer, the transfiguration professor waved her wand at the ferret and it returned the to form of Malfoy.

"WAIT UNTIL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" snarled Malfoy at Jessie. The ferret boy ran off with his nut-brained henchmen at his heels.

McGonagall turned to the fourth year and said, "I'm very disappointed in you, Jessie. Thirty points from Gryffindor."

"I didn't start it" Jessie said, "Malfoy was taunting me, and I was cornered by that Skeeter lady earlier. I was on my way to the owlery when this happened."

"I understand you are under heavy stress with the Tournament" McGonagall said resting her hands on the burdened girl's shoulders to grab her attention, "but there is no need to use magic if he was taunting you."

"He said some of the meanest things I have ever heard outside of the Prophet" Jessie said to her shoes, trying to hold in the tears. "He has been stalking me, Professor, taunting me every chance he gets. Commenting on my actions, about the people I talk to, and about me competing in the Tournament. He says I'll die in the first five minutes, and the Cedric would be so happy to step over me and take the Cup."

"Jessie" the sage said softly, "you and I both know that what he says is a lie. He does it because he knows it bothers you. To make him stop is as simple as ignoring him."

"Professor, I'm…" Jessie drifted off wiping tears from her eyes.

"What is it Jessie?" the professor asked.

"I'm scared" Jessie admitted quietly.

"We all are," McGonagall said, "but if you have the knowledge to turn Mr. Malfoy into a ferret, you are powerful enough to handle the magic necessary for this Tournament. That is beyond N.E.W.T. level spell, that is why I grant Gryffindor ten points." McGonagall received a faint smile from her student. "I'm confident you will do well. As for your punishment," Jessie's smile faded into a frown, "the pressures of the first task I think is enough punishment."

"Thanks, Professor" Jessie said and pulled away from her grip. "I have class in a few minutes. I should be making my way."

McGonagall watched as the child ran off. She sighed as worry clutched her heart. She too was scared for the well being of the young witch. After all, she helped Dumbeldore raise the child. McGonagall looked back at her past with the brave Gryffindor witch and prayed this would not be the end of such a young life.

*Δ*

It was the day before the first task, and Jessie wasn't hungry. She looked up from her untouched plate of food to look at all the people around her.

"LOOK AT THIS! She went too far with this one." Hermione unexpected out burst cause the people around her to jump. Hermione was too mad to even blush at the attention as she threw down the paper and began to read out loud, " '_True_ _Confessions of a Hogwart's Champion by Rita Skeeter. Jessie Castaway, age fourteen, and I sat down yesterday and she answered some questions for me. She told me she was confident she would make it to the top and win the Cup when I asked her feelings about being a Champion. Then we started a discussion about how much she liked this young man a grade ahead of her, and her endeavors with him. She had lustful look and tone as we did so. I asked her about what her family might feel about her entering the Tournament, and she cried out at the mention of the parents and began repeating 'I will find them' over and over again. This is where I comforted the girl and we came to a decision to postpone the rest of the interview for later._' This is horrible, Jessie."

"Damn it" Neil began banging his had on the table. Harry placed a hand on the older boy's shoulder to comfort him.

"Did you have an interview with her?" Ginny asked looking angry, sad, and horrified all at the same time.

"It was more like she corners me, calls me a rebel, I yell, and she writes what she wanted to hear, even if I didn't say it. For the record I didn't say any of that."

"Jessie, I can't believe you have to go though such punishment" Ginny called what was happening _punishment_, and they all knew it to be true. Jessie is going through a rough time, and I doesn't help if you had a past such a hers.

"You'll do fine" Ron said everyone nodded, "we all have helping you practice every spell and every plan."

"I just wish I knew" Jessie said playing with her food.

"You are very powerful" Harry said, "It doesn't matter what you are up against."

"I hope you are right." Jessie said, "I hope you are right."


	9. The Truth Behind Love

A.N.: Wow over 286 views in three days!

No Dragons, Nundus, Acromantulas, or Manticors were harmed in the making of the chapter. Read and Review please!

Chapter 8 the Truth Behind Love

"Good day Champions" Dumbeldore greeted the four, "Today is the day for the first task of the Tournament. I hope you all do well. Now, I'll hand the explanation of this task to Barty Crouch." The Hogwarts headmaster stepped aside to let Mr. Crouch take the spotlight.

"Your task today will very from person to person." Crouch started, pulling out of his cloak a small pouch, "reach in this bag, pick out one of the boxes, and open it. Inside is a very real model of the life-sized creature you are to fight. Miss Castaway, if you will start."

Crouch held out the purple bag to the fourteen year old. Jessie reached in and pulled out a rather large black box, and opened it. Flames erupted out of the opening when the lip popped off. Out crawled one very large gray dragon.

"Ukrainian Ironbelly" Jessie fingered the Ironbelly's chin and it nipped at her. She looked at Dumbeldore, worry fading from her face. Dumbeldore showed no emotion, but she can tell he was relived.

"Ah, the mountain package" Crouch said, "Good luck, miss Castaway."

"Miss Delacour" Crouch moved to her. Fleur reached in and pulled out a small yellow box. Inside was a nundu, an African cat with poisonous breath that can kill with just one whiff. "The African Package, be very careful."

"Krum, chose your task" Crouch said stepping in front of the professional seeker. Krum searched the bag and settled on a large blue box. His creature was a manticore. "The Mythology Package."

"Last but not least, Mr. Diggery. How is your dad by the way?" Crouched asked Cedric.

"He is fine. He was excited, worried, and happy about me being Champion." Cedric said pulling out a green box with an acromantula.

"You, young man, have the forest package." Crouch pointed out, "Your task is to subdue your creature and take the orb from around its neck. Cedric you go first. Fleur second, Krum third and Jessie you go last."

"Cedric, you may go. They are ready for you." Dumbeldore stepped forward next to the tall Hufflepuff, "Good luck."

*Δ*

It took two hours for the first three champions to get their orbs. With every roar, scream, and blast Jessie flinched. She heard the announcer say that Cedric got his orb in thirty minutes. About forty minutes later, Jessie heard that Fleur got her orb, but was hurt. It took Krum finished just under one hour, and suffered even worse injuries than Fleur.

"Your up next, Miss" one of the dragon trainers walked over to her from the tent entrance, "I'm going to take you to the gate."

Jessie nodded and followed him to a small door that was the gateway to what she had to face. "This is going to be difficult." She said.

"He is the only Ironbelly in captivity" the Tamer said, "He is slow, but makes up for it with his intelligence and strength. His name is Vilmos. We found him as a hatchling. His mother died of illness. His name means strong-willed warrior, because he was also very sick, but he braved it out and survived."

"I'll try to not hurt him, but if my plan doesn't work, I might have to" she said to the tamer and stepped towards the door, "I best be heading out there."

"Good luck" he said as she stepped out onto the rugged field.

Jessie looked around for the dragon, and spotted it staring at her with its deep red eyes the same color of her amulet. She turned to stare back ready for flames or teeth to come at her. Vilmos didn't do anything, just waiting for something to happen. She raised her wand, not at the dragon, at the chain hooked to Vilmos' collar, the collar with the orb.

"_Diffindo_" she said sending a white spark from her wand that broke the chain. The gray dragon roared moving away. Jessie pointed her wand to the sky and screamed: "_ACCIO DRAGON AMULET!_"

Vilmos spit some fire at her and she deflected it with a powerful shield charm. That is when she saw it, a small red and gold necklace flying towards her. Jessie reached up and snatched it from the air with speed worthy of a seeker. She lowered the amulet over her head and around her neck. Jessie could feel the power of the amulet serge through her body like an explosion. She ran forward, dodged fire, claws and teeth, and grabbed the orb. Jessie finished, unscathed, just under fifteen minutes.

It's not over…

Jessie made the mistake of looking at the orb, and didn't see the claw coming towards her. She felt herself flying through the air, over the standing, and into the clearing beyond the spectators' entrance. She felt pain, then nothing.

*Δ*

The first thing Jessie knew when she came back to consciousness is that what ever happened… HURT VERY BAD. She could also hear voices. Jessie noticed James Potter, Neil, Ginny, Harry, and Dumbeldore were talking, more like arguing, about how dangerous this tournament is and that Jessie could have died.

"Albus!" James said, "She is fourteen. She should be worrying about more teenage ordeals like puberty, school, boys, and friends."

"She has and still is" Dumbeldore said calmly.

"You took this girl's childhood away, so you can have another pawn to do your biding." James ranted on.

"DAD!" Harry yelled over his father, "Calm down. Its not the end of the world."

"Harry is right" Ginny said, "But I do have to say, she hates doing things like this…"

"Jessie only does it because of _you_, Professor" Neil cut Ginny off and glared at the headmaster, "She does it because, she loves you, it's what she knows best, and because you make her."

"I…" Dumbeldore looked hurt and angry. He left the tense tent.

"He doesn't understand" Neil took Jessie's hand in his.

"So, you say you do?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrows.

"I have been in similar situations when it comes to loneliness and pain. I'm a half-werewolf, and I hate every second of it." Neil lowered his head, "Why I know this about Jessie is because I have an amulet, and I'm sort of her secret keeper when it comes to her missions with Dumbeldore."

"I have something to confess as well" James sighed, "Harry, you have a sister."

"I know I have a sister, dad, she is six and looks, acts, and yells like mum," Harry said.

"You have another sister, Harry, a twin sister" James said, "She is laying in that bed suffering broken bones, a concussion, and a severe case of _Daily Prophet_ humiliation."

"Harry's my brother?" Jessie sat up quick with shock. She felt nauseated and vomited in a rubbish bin next to the bed.

"Jessie? Her? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Harry's confusion was shared by all but Jessie who was groaning because of the pain.

"You two are twins" James said, "Nice to see you're awake, Jess."

"I'm a Potter?" Jessie asked, "I have a family, brothers and sisters, and parents."

"I was wishing to share the title _Potter_ with my eldest child." James admitted to the girl, "That is if you want."

"Sure… but I'll have to get used to it" Jessie said. She looked into Neil's eyes. He could feel the warmth and happiness buzzing around him. Jessie had the sudden urge to kiss him, but pushed it aside.

"OUT SHOO!" Madam Pomfery herded Jessie's visitors out of the tent, "OUT! I need to perform a check up. She broke nearly every bone in her body! Don't give me that look James, I'm actually happy it's not you or your son, now OUT!"


	10. AN Letter

Hello Reader,

Here is some insight/humor/spoilers/unrelated content (some, not all) about what happened in HPBA, what is to come in HPBA and about my life as a Harry Potter Fan fiction author.

I know you are thinking about Quirrell and Moody/Crouch Jr. I don't need them. Voldemort never possessed Quirrell, so he is in a sense "good" and is still a teacher. Now you are wondering who put Jessie's name in the goblet… that you will find out in about 5 to 8 chapters from now. I will not spill the beans.

My spelling? I know it's horrible. I owe a lot of my work to the best invention in the world, Spell Check, but sometimes even spell check cannot find my mistakes.

All of my characters are well developed (Heather, Neil, Jessie, Ty, Adam and Aden). I use them a lot (some more than others) but once this story starts to wrap up in the next 10 or so chapters, some of them I will stop using all together (I BLAME VODEMORT FOR EVERYTHING! No really, it's because of him)

Here are some bios I created:

Neil Lupin

DoB: 17 March 1979

Heritage: Pureblood

House: Gryffindor

Personality: Brave, Cunning, Smart, Funny

Appearance: Brown spiky hair, blue eyes, tall, gets scruffier around the full moon

Other: Keeper, Amulet (Griffin) Prefict, Head Boy

* * *

Jessie Castaway

DoB: 31 July 1980

Heritage: SPOILER!

House: Gryffindor

Personality: Brave, Stubborn, Outcast

Appearance: Long auburn hair, Shocking green eyes, after first task scar on left side of face running from ear to chin, Tall

Other: Beater (alternates with Fred and George), Amulet (dragon)

* * *

Heather Lupin

DoB: 27 Dec 1981

Heritage: Pureblood

House: Gryffindor

Personality: Smart, Caring, Clever, Funny.

Appearance: Blond Hair, Blue eyes, gets scruffier (in her case frizzy) around the full moon

Other: Amulet (Hippogriff) Prefict

* * *

Adam Potter

DoB: 3 March 1981

Heritage: Half blood

House: Gryffindor

Personality: Mischievous, clever

Appearance: Red Hair, Brown eyes, taller than his twin

Other: has a taste for the dark arts

* * *

Aden Potter

DoB: 3 March 1981

Heritage: Half blood

House: Gryffindor

Personality: Smart, Clever

Appearance: Red Hair, Brown eyes, Freckles

Other: Prefict

* * *

Tyson Black

DoB: SPOILER!

Heritage: Pureblood

House: Gryffindor

Personality: Gloomy, always complaining about his vision, funny

Appearance: Short Black Hair, Tall, Grey eyes

Other: Blind, Amulet (shillo)

Happy the world knows how to read,

Dragon J. 14


	11. Who You Really Are

Chapter 9 Who You Really Are

"Miss Potter" McGonagall chased after the red head, "Miss Potter."

"Sorry did you say something, Professor?" Jessie turned to the adult.

"Yes Miss Potter, there is a meeting in my room for all Gryffindors fourth year and up. You are going to be late!" McGonagall said, "couldn't you hear me yelling for the last ten minutes?"

"I'm still getting used to the name Potter" Jessie sighed.

"Of course you are" the transfiguration professor said. "Come with me."

The fourteen year old followed her superior through the Transfiguration courtyard and into her classroom. It was packed. People were sitting on top of the bookshelves and in the windowsills. Jessie saw that is was spilt boys on her left and girls on her right. She walked over to the empty seat next to Hermione.

"About time" Hermione said, "McGonagall was having a fit before she went to get you."

"She is more over protective than Mrs. Weasley and Ron are to Ginny" Jessie huffed.

"Quiet down" McGonagall said and everyone followed the order, "Now there is another event that is part of the Triwizard Tournament. The Yule Ball is held in the Great Hall on Christmas Eve night. The Yule ball is first and foremost, a dance." Whispering broke out amongst the students, whether it was excitement form the girls or complaining from the boys. "I do not want any Gryffindors setting a bad example by acting like a bunch of bumbling, babbling band of baboons. Now inside every girl, a sleeping swan slumbers longing to go off and take flight. Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepares to prance. Mr. Potter" McGonagall addressed Harry, "Will you join me please?"

"Er…" Harry stood walking to the professor's side.

"Put your left hand on my waist" She ordered taking his right hand in hers.

"Excuse me?" Harry turned red as he heard giggling from Ginny, Heather, and Jessie in his head.

"My waist" McGonagall repeated as Harry did so hesitantly, "Mr. Filch, if you will."

The greasy, dirty caretaker started the record. It played a slow waltz, and Harry began to dance with McGonagall.

"Every body together, lets practice." The teacher said.

The girls stood, except for Jessie, to find a partner. None of the boys, except for Neville, sat awkwardly trying to hide their nervousness. Neville bowed nice and low offering this dance to a shy fifth year name Ashley. She took his hand with a blush and began to dance with him.

"Come on boys, follow in Harry and Neville's foots steps" McGonagall said as Harry twirled her, getting used to his natural dancing shoes that he inherited from his mother. "If only I was younger, Potter" McGonagall laughed playfully as she pulled away with a curtsy. Harry bowed to back.

"Will you dance with me, Hermione?" Harry half laughed as he bowed to Hermione, who curtseyed.

"Alright, Harry," she laughed too as he took her waist and started swaying and turning with the music.

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind Harry, "may I take over?"

"You may" Harry let go of his friend to let Ron take over. Hermione was blushing the same color as Ron's hair as he twirled her.

"They are cute together," Jessie said as Harry sat next to her.

"Well now that you say it they do look happy," Harry agreed.

"I think McGonagall has an eye for you, Harry" Jessie laughed softly as she noticed a slight blush. She saw Neil approaching, "oh no, here comes Neil. I can't dance."

"You can't dance?" Harry asked, "I think Neil knows how, he'll help."

"Hello" Neil said standing in front of Jessie and bowed, "May I have this dance."

"Neil, I can't dance. I don't know how…" Jessie started nervously.

"I'll teach you, if you come with me to the ball" Neil said holding out his hand.

"Well if you put it that way… Sure" Jessie stood taking his hand and his shoulder, and he started nice and slow, trying to get her used to the music.

"You are a natural," Neil said to her after about five minutes, "And you thought you couldn't do it."

"I never danced before" Jessie answered looking up into his eyes.

"Well you're really good for a first timer" Neil smiled down at her as she returned into his arms after a twirl.

"Neil, you're the best friend, er boyfriend, a girl could ever have" she said to him as he finished the dance with a dip.

"You're the bravest, strongest, nicest, and most beautiful girlfriend a guy could ever dream off" Neil answered as the music stopped and eyes carried to the two. "You make me think this a dream at times, and I'm afraid that I'll wake up and there will be nothing but loneliness"

"Neil, I feel the same at times, but that is what makes us even more compatible. A girl who has the key to unlock her past, doesn't know which key hole to use, and the worst locksmiths in the world by the names of Dumbeldore and James Potter and a boy with a furry problem with a seemingly hopeless life that is suppose to be in solitude, but doesn't. Neil we have each other. Not even the Ministry can stop us. So _never_ tell me that deep down inside you think you are alone!"

"Sorry, Jessie" Neil lowered his head, "My fears sometimes get ahead of me."

"My fear is losing this" Jessie pulled away from him, "My home, my friends, my new found family, and, most importantly, you" Jessie said as McGonagall started to shoo students out of her classroom to make this conversation more personal.

"Excuse me, Miss Potter, Mr. Lupin" McGonagall interrupted, "Are you two a couple?"

"My Dad already said that if I ever have cubs, I can harm them, and the mother" Neil said to his feet, "but he never said anything about dating and having a girlfriend."

"Your father is right, you know" the professor said, "the only reason your father has you and Heather is because you all were about to be killed because you two were attacked by a werewolf and your parents didn't want you after that. Remus saved you. He always wanted children, but could never have some of his own."

"MY FATHER LIED TO ME" Neil roared, "He told me my mother died because the werewolf disease was killing her after she had Heather."

"He told you that to protect you from Greyback" McGonagall said.

"Fenrir Greyback? He was the one who attacked Neil and Heather?" Jessie asked as she hugged Neil as he cried silently.

"Yes, and he was the one to attack your father, Neil." McGonagall said painfully, "Don't get mad at your father. It is hard to talk about things like this, he wanted you two to be his."

"I was attacked. Wait, I never fully transform, why is that?" Neil asked.

"You were never bitten, but you were scratched up" the professor said, "You can have symptoms from just being scratched; the scruffy hair, the wolfish glare that can freeze someone for a short period of time and the temperament."

"Why did Greyback go after us?" Neil asked.

"I don't know if there was a reason, maybe it was just coincidence. Usually they place themselves near the person they want to attack. If he wanted to attack you and your sister, the reason is unknown." McGonagall said as she and Jessie helped Neil to a sitting position. "You should go the hospital wing, Lupin, you look as though you are going to be sick. _Locomotor Neil Lupin_" the adult witch waved her wand and Neil began floating on an invisible stretcher, and she and Jessie took him the hospital wing.

*Δ*

Neil spent the night at the hospital wing and Jessie was left to explain the truth about Greyback to Heather and the others. It ended in tears and mixed feelings for all in the room.

"Shh, don't cry Heather" said Aden to the crying girl in his arms.

"This is horrible," said Harry as he rubbed an upset Ginny's back.

"I know," said Hermione wiping a tear from her eye as Ron took her other hand to comfort her. Something happened both during and after their dance together.

"What makes this worse is that very same werewolf attacked Mr. Lupin when he was a kid," said Ty into his hands trying to hide the tears falling from his unseeing eyes.

"Were is Neil?" Adam asked Jessie.

"He is spending the night in the hospital wing tonight. Madam Pomfery said he'll be discharged before breakfast." Jessie said, "I'm sorry to bring that unsightly news. I'm tired, and the news hit me just as hard as it did Neil and Heather, so I'm going to bed."

Jessie left for her dorm. She jumped into her bed and pulled out the orb from under her pillow. Inside swirled blue and white smoke with the occasional green sparks. Then the sparks formed into words:

Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour - the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.

"Oh dear" Jessie mumbled for the orb has never done that, "This must be the clue to the next task. I have an hour to find something that is dear to me, but were to do we search for it. What creature can not talk above water?" She thought hard, but pushed her troubles away. She was tired she needed sleep.


	12. Heels, Balls and Blink 182

Chapter 10 Heels, Balls, and Blink 182

"I hope all of the practice pays off," Jessie said adjusting the strapless blue gown she wore.

"Stop that, Jess," snapped Hermione in her own pink one, "You look very nice, and Neil is a nice guy. You two are practically boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Hermione, we are boyfriend and girlfriend," Jessie said to her older friend.

"Really? Wow. You know, it was bound to happen" Hermione said with a smile and hug.

"Ah, ouch" Jessie yelped as Hermione's heel dug into her bear foot.

"Sorry, Jessie" Hermione apologized.

"I can't believe I'm going with a Potter" Parvati squealed, Adam asked her several days ago, "Hopefully I won't be taller than him in these heels."

"He is taller than you think," said Heather as she helped Lavender with her makeup, "Aden is the short one, he is a bit shorter than me."

"I hear you two are dating," said Ginny who was going with Harry.

"Er, no, we are just really close" Heather said as she set down the eye shadow, "You are done Lavender. Now Jessie that is not how you wear blush." She moved to the red head and took the blush from her, and with a wave of her wand removed the makeup, "You don't even need it! You only use it to make yourself look healthier and your cheeks rosy. Now, you need some eye shadow to bring out those stunning green eyes of yours… there, you are done. Go girl you are leading the dance."

*Δ*

"Ah, there you are Mr. Lupin. Where is your partner?" McGonagall asked as the boy shrugged.

"She probably is still getting ready" Neil said, "Heather is supposed to be helping everyone get ready."

"And she is one of the best, she has to make herself look human" McGonagall said as the duo spotted a very nervous looking red head peered around the corner at the top of the stairs. They both gasped. The girl smiled as she made her way down the stairs. The shop owner said the fabric was bewitched to look and move as if wind was constantly playing and tugging at the fabric, which gave it the look of pure elegance and beauty.

"You look so beautiful," Neil said as she twirled in a circle causing the light and dark blue silk to sway and flutter.

"An you look so handsome" Jessie said as she took his out stretched arm. He led her to their place in between Krum and Cedric.

"I everyone ready?" asked McGonagall and everyone gave her a nod. The deputy headmaster waved her wand as the doors open and the trumpets started the procession.

Fleur sighed as her Ravenclaw partner lead her in followed by Krum and his Slytherin partner. That is when the werewolf and the outcast entered; Jessie's dress was the center of attention. Many either wolf whistled, gasped or giggled. Shortly after, Cedric and Cho Chang entered taking the rear. The Eight got into position and the music started. The same sweet slow song that played during the practice in the transfiguration classroom, started to play now. Neil danced with Jessie slowly as if to reenact their first dance. Many more joined in like Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and Tyson and Davis, but this certain duo didn't care. They were so close together; that they could feel each other's heartbeat.

Then a new band began to play. Yes, the wizarding and muggle band Blink 182. They began to play the song _Dammit_. This up-beat song got even those who were not dancing in couples on their feet and jumping up and down. Jessie and Neil found themselves surrounded by friends, and they began to dance as a group.

"!" Ron yelled jumping up and down as the band played _All the Small Things_.

Then with a loud, _BANG_ the glass windows all shattered causing glass to rain on all of the students.

"This is not good" Jessie took out her wand as the nearest wall caved in, "_CONFRINGO!_" The falling wall exploded which added dust to the list of stuff in Draco's hair.

"_Look out!_" shouted someone from nearby, as a spell nearly hit Jessie. Jessie rolled out of the way and dived into the screaming crowd.

"_Protego!_" Jessie yelled as more spells came her way, "Clear out! Get to safety!"

Screams are coming from all around, whether they were spells or frightened students. Jessie felt overwhelmed. She was surrounded and didn't know which direction to fight in. She would block spell, but it was too dangerous to send out her own powerful spells. That is when she got an idea.

"Neil!" She screamed and the werewolf was there by her side as well as Tyson. "Use wingardium leviosa on me so I can shot spells at our attackers. Tyson you cover him."

The two nodded and did as she told. Jessie now was floating twenty feet into the air and shooting spells at all the Death Eaters she can corner.

"WATCH OUT PROFESSOR!" she waved her wand and blocked a spell that should have hit Snape. Snape waved his thanks as he blocked some more spells. Jessie watched as students were falling left and right. She was in tears after she watched James Potter fly through the air and into a far corner.

It was about twenty minutes later is when the spells slowed to a stop. Neil carefully lowered Jessie from her perch.

"Are you ok?" Neil asked hugging her close. Jessie was crying. This was one of the saddest attacks she has ever witnessed. To attack innocent children while they are having a school dance, it's just plain wrong. "Shh, it's over now. You are not harmed are you?" HE pulled away, holding her at arms-length his eyes searching all parts of her body for damage.

"I'm fine" Jessie said as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. He pulled her into another hug, and for once, she wished her life didn't suck.

*Δ*

"Professor!" Jessie leaned cross-armed against Dumbeldore's desk later that night, "What are you not telling me?"

"There is nothing to tell you, Jess" Dumbeldore said as he pulled tonight's memory from his temple and into a small vile, "but I would like your memory."

"Sure" she shrugged. Jessie stepped forward, placed her wand tip to her temple, and pulled out her memory. She winced as Dumbeldore corked the vile and labeled it. He placed it on his rotating rack next to other similar looking vials.

"What happened tonight was a security breach. Someone from inside the school had to let the Death Eaters in tonight. Now, tell me some people here that could be Death Eaters?"

"I know Karkaroff is one, but I don't know if he is still active. Snape, but he couldn't be the one, because he was fighting for us tonight." Jessie ended with a sigh. She had a headache, and an urgent need for sleep. Her eyes wandered to a sleeping Neil, Ty and Heather in the corner.

"It wasn't Karkaroff," said Dumbeldore, "he was with me the whole time even during the fight."

"How many were injured?" Jessie asked returning to her spot against Dumbeldore's desk.

"No one is dead, but there is at least a hundred hurt students, and about ten injured Death Eaters" Dumbeldore said taking the chair behind his desk.

"What about the Tournament?"

"It will have to go on."

*Δ*

"Oh Harry, Aden, Adam" said a voice from behind them. Before they knew who it was, they were brought into a bone-crushing hug.

"Mum" Aden said patting her on the back, "We're fine. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to watch the second task, and take the duty of protecting the school from Dad" Lily said, and then she spotted another red head further down the table. "Jessie!"

"Ah, Lily" Jessie yelped as she to received a hug.

"Oh, when I heard you were one of the champions of Hogwarts, I was so worried. Even more so now, because I'm your mother."

"Why are you here, the task is two weeks away."

"I'm taking James' place" Lily said.

"I didn't know you were an auror," Neil said looking up at Lily from where he sat next to Jessie.

"I not a field Auror" Lily said to the wolf, "I experiment with potions and spells. Though I do see the action every once in a while. I should go find your father, Neil, he was getting a room with Sirius, and took the little ones with him." Lily walked off and out of the newly refurbished Great Hall.

"My dad is _here_" Neil looked worried his sister shared the same worry, "Tomorrow is the full moon. He must know how dangerous that is!"

"Did he take his potion?" Jessie asked worry come over her as well.

"I bet Lily has been making him" Ty said, "she being a potion master as well a his friend."

"I hope your right" Neil said as he looked at his plate and lost all of his hunger.

"eat" Jessie said to him, "I don't want to force feed a werewolf."

"You need your strength" Heather agreed, "Tomorrow is the big quidditch match, Durmstrang verses Gryffindor."

"I hope I can play" Neil said, "with tonight being the full moon and all."

"You'll play" Jessie said, "We need our best keeper playing."

"I hope you're right."

"STOP THAT!" Jessie's snap caused all around her to jump, "you know we are right. I don't know why you are beating yourself down like this. You are smarter than this, Neil Lupin." She stood picking up her book bag, "Charms" is all Jessie said and she left.


	13. Lies

_A.N.: Sorry for the wait. This was a long chapter, and I need some time to get it well done. Please read and review!_

Chapter 11 Lies

"Harry" Jessie said, "Oliver is sick, he made me temporary captain. I want you to just concentrate on the snitch. Krum may pull a trick on you."

"Alright" Harry nodded as the two walked the quidditch pitch, "Let me guess, you are beater."

"Yes, George and I" Jessie said, "Have you been practicing?"

"Of course" Harry gave her a look, "anyway… Is Neil fit enough to play?"

"No, he hurt himself last night" she said as they entered the pitch, "Even though the is not a full werewolf, he has to take the potion. Not too much, too much would kill him. Last night he forgot to take it."

"He forgot!" Harry looked stunned, "that is bad."

"Very" she said, "that is why I had no choice… I had to ask Ron to play."

"He isn't even on the team," Harry gasped, "how…"

"He said yes," Jessie continued, "Harry, he is good. We need him."

"I bet he is nervous out of his wits" Harry said.

"I told to imagine us, as in the Potter and Weasley kids, playing him and that it's only for fun."

"Jessie" Harry cut her off from the locker room, "You know he has troubles with his emotions. He knows we are playing a team of big buff boys. He watched the Slytherin Durmstrang match. Durmstrang butchered them, 350 to 50."

"I know, Harry" Jessie pushed her little brother out of the way, "that is why a called an early practice, so we can break in our keeper and to go over some new plans Wood told me about."

"Not new plans" Harry complained as the entered the locker room.

Most of the team was already there wearing their scarlet and gold quidditch robes. All of them had their pregame face on, with was worry and nervousness.

"Don't worry" Jessie said as she walked the chalk board, "Oliver left me with a few words and strategies." She waved her wand and the chalk began to draw a detailed X and O jumble. "OK. Katie I want you to get the quaffle, then I want you lot," She pointed at Angelina and Alicia, "to wait in this general area for a pass. George you cover Katie, while I'll watch for bludgers coming at our keeper until that pass is made…"

"Who is our keeper?" George asked, "I heard Neil was unable to play."

"You are right, George" Jessie looked up to see Ron enter the room wearing Fred's uniform, "He is standing right behind you." Everyone turned to see who it was.

"Ron?" George asked, "He has never played in a game like this."

"I have seen him sneak out here some times to play with Ginny and Colin" Jessie said to the red head, "He is pretty good."

"You have seen me do that?" Ron turned pale, "that was last year when I wanted to see if I had it in me."

"Yes I have, Ron" Jessie said; "Now how about you join us with our pregame plans."

"Alright" Ron said as he took a seat next to Harry and listened to Jessie.

*Δ*

"… Now I want a nice clean game from all of you," said Madam Hooch. She picked up the quaffle and threw it up. Katie and an exceptionally large chaser went after it. Katie got it and passed in to Angelina.

"Bell passes to Johnson… Johnson is preparing to score… OH saved by the Durmstrang keeper, Wenlock. Wenlock passes to Beamish." Lee Jordan commentated as it happened on the pitch. "The goal is saved by the new Gryffindor keeper, Ron Weasley. Weasley passes to Spinnet. Oh no! Donavan steals the quaffle… After an incident with a bludger by Weasley, the quaffle is in the hands of Spinnet. She passes to Bell, back to Spinnet, Johnson, back to Bell. WHO SCORES, TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR."

The Hogwarts students cheer as the quaffle is now in the hands of Durmstrang's prized chaser, Aric Adams from Finland. He is huge and strong for his lineage dates back to the Viking era. He took his Nimbus down the pitch dodging bludgers and other chasers. He gets into the scoring area and throws the quaffle at the top goal post.

"AND HE SCORES!" Lee Jordan yelled through the megaphone, "TEN POINTS TO DURMSTRANG!" Cheers from the Durmstrang students and the team were just as loud as the Hogwarts students were when the Hogwarts scored.

"IT'S OK RON!" Jessie called to her friend, "IT COULD HAPPEN TO ANYONE!" She blocked a bludger that has coming at Ron and hit Aric Adams, knocking him off his broom. "THERE RON I MADE UP FOR IT!"

"The quaffle is in the hands of Katie Bell. She passes to Spinnet, WHO SCORES" Lee shouted, "That gives Gryffindor the lead."

Poliakoff, the captain, yelled something to his fellow beater, Jewkes, and they flew in the direction of a bludger.

"…And the two Durmstrang beaters do a _Dobblebeater Defence _which hits Katie Bell. That evens out the team numbers. KRUM SPOTS THE SNITCH… wait so does Potter… WHICH ONE REALLY IS TAILING THE SNITCH… IT'S HARRY, HE IS TAILING THE REAL SNITCH!"

Poliakoff saw this coming and began to search for a bludger. Jessie saw this happening; she looked for a bludger as well. Poliakoff hit his bludger right when Jessie as getting in position the hit her. She had to hold off. If she hit hers too soon it would miss. If she hit it too late, the bludger would hit Harry.

"ARGH!" she cried out as she hit her bludger. It seemed like hours when it happened. The two bludgers collided. One flew off knocking Krum off his broom, while the other can back at Jessie. She swung her bat with another painful grunt and the bludger went at Poliakoff. The bludger hit his broom just as Harry caught the snitch.

"HARRY CAUGHT THE SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR WINS 170 to 50!" shouted Lee Jordan over the roar of the Hogwarts students.

Jessie landed next to Poliakoff. She held out her hand.

"Good game, Bruce, that was fun" She said to the man.

"Yes, zet waz very fun" he smiled shaking her hand, "your aiming skillz waz spot on."

"Thank you" Jessie said, "For a moment, I was scared it was going to miss."

"Oh, and good luck in ze Tournament" he added and left her to be hugged by a happy brother.

"WE WON" Harry said letting go.

"That hit was spectacular" Ron added patting her on the back.

"I tried" Jessie shrugged her cheeks hurting because of her smile.

"That has never been pulled off before" Ron said, "It has been tried, but never has been successful before."

"Well I guess I was just lucky" Jessie shrugged.

"If you can ever pull that off again, you maybe one of the best beaters ever" Ron continued.

"Ron…" Jessie started.

"That move will be named after you…"

"Ron!" Jessie said tiring to be heard.

"You be on the list to be recruited for so many teams after school…"

"RON!" Jessie shouted.

"What?" Ron asked looking at her funny.

"I don't want to play pro-quidditch, Ron" Jessie said, "I don't care if I have a move named after me. It was either that or flying directly in front of the bludger, and I didn't have enough time for that."

"Well, still" Ron said.

"You did good yourself Ron," Jessie said to him, "So what if some got through. You did great for your first time."

"Thanks, Jess," he said with a smile.

"How's Katie?" Jessie asked Harry.

"She is fine, broken shoulder blade and broken collarbone. Maybe a concussion" Harry said, "I heard Madam Pomfery is going to keep her over night just in case."

"I thought I hit her head." Jessie said, "She is lucky it's not worse."

"You all were brilliant," said Hermione as she made it through the crowd to them.

"Thanks 'Mione" the three chimed.

"This was one of the best matches I have ever watched." Ginny said appearing right next to Hermione with the potter twins and Heather, "Neil, Wood and Bill would be proud of you, Ron."

"I don't know…" Ron began but was cutoff by one exceptionally tall red head.

"She I right you know" Bill said giving his two youngest siblings a hug.

"I thought you were in Egypt" Harry asked.

"I was" Bill answered, "But I'm on vacation until the day after the second task. I get to watch all those spells and knowledge I hammered into young Jessie get put into use."

"Really? You get to watch my next task?" Jessie asked after she received her hug.

"Didn't I just now say I was?" He asked the younger group of friends with a laugh.

"That just made this day the best day ever." Jessie said her smile widening.

*Δ*

"Scratch that, this is the worst day ever" she said throwing a prophet into the fire next to the Gryffindor table at lunch. "I'm going to have a little word with the editor." She stood and left.

Jessie ran upstairs to change and grab her pack. She grabbed her bag of flu powder and took a pinch of it.

"DIAGON ALLY" She yelled after she stepped into the fireplace in the Common Room.

*Δ*

She walked out of the fireplace in Ollivaner's Wand Shop.

"'Ello 'Vander" She faked an accent just for the occasion, "How's de 'hop going?"

"Spot you now, you young whippersnapper" said the wand maker, "I know it to be you, Jessie Potter."

"Oh good God, Ollivander, I'm here on business of my own. I don't want to blow my cover right off the bat, sir" Jessie pulled back her hood, "what gave me away?"

"Everyone knows that wand" Ollivander gestured to the wand in her hand.

"Oh" she looked at it in her hand, "this is the one I got from you all those years ago."

"Every great wizard has a second" the wand maker said, "how about you use that one."

"I can't. If there is a Death Eater stalking around, they'll recognize it." Jessie said, "and I can't risk that, can I."

"No you can't" He said with an understanding nod, then his face light up, "How about you use my fathers." He moved to the counter and pulled out a black wand, "Dragon heartstring; ash; 11 ¾ inches; good with charms. I think you would do good with another wand."

"But that is your father's. I can't possibly take it, it's your prized position." Jessie said.

"Oh, what's the point in having a wand, if you are a squib?" Ollivander said shoving the wand in her hand, "it'll be taken from me if anyone found out a squib like me had a wand."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to bring it back?" She asked looking at the wand in her hand.

"I'm sure, and you can keep it as thank you for all you did for the wizarding world."

"But I haven't done much of anything…" she started but stopped when he winked at her, "sir, are you a seer?"

"Thank you for your help, young lady" he said and pushed her to the door, "I hope you have a safe trip back to Scotland, you here."

"Yer wel'ome yerself, sir" She replaced her hood and walked down the cobble street.

Jessie blended with the other cloaked beings of the street. People ran by her to get to their favorite shops. She noticed a bunch of children pressed up against the glass of the quidditch shop to see the new Firebolt. The last time she was here on business was to help raid Borgin and Burkes. Very messy, it was, but successful. Jessie stopped outside the Daily Prophet office.

"Excuse me ma'am," said the man selling the newspaper, "do you fancy the latest news? Found ourselves three werewolves at Hogwarts, we did."

"I'll buy one" she handed him six nuts, took the paper and walked in.

Inside was quite brightly light, with candles and lanterns everywhere. The walls were green with a two small chairs and a small lady behind the counter.

"I'm sorry dear, but do you have an appointment?" asked the plump lady wearing a ugly yellow dress.

"I don't" Jessie answered, "But this is ministry business, and I must speak with the editor."

"Mr. Cuffe is in with someone, you have to…" she was cut off when Jessie pointed Ollivander Father's wand at her.

"It is urgent" Jessie said, "Which office is he in?"

"The third one on the right" the lady said opening a door behind her.

Jessie stormed in and burst through Editor's door. She grabbed the small wizard that was already in there, and pushed him out.

"Barnabus Cuffe" Jessie said with out removing her hood, "How can you sink so low?"

"I beg your pardon?" the pulp wizard with a thick mustache questioned, "I was in with one of my reporters…"

"You dare release these…" she throws the paper onto the table, "…These lies."

"But there are werewolves there." He said.

"That is not a lie, but it is unjust to release information about students without the permission of his or her parents or headmaster. What I'm talking about is about the said champion, Jessie Potter. All of what has been published has been lies."

"How dare your tell what to do about my paper. This thing prints the truth, and nothing but. I give answers to the people's questions." He was turning red with rage.

"But your answers are lies, Cuffe, and you know it" Jessie calmly said, "This has gone too far, so far that even I stopped ordering, reading and even talking about the Prophet. When I saw today's head line this morning at work, I just had to complain. I had to talk to you in person."

"What are you talking about?" Cuffe stood face much like a plump red potato.

"Jessie Potter didn't put her name in, she was set up, she never liked doing what she did to the Death Eaters, and Jessie definitely doesn't seek attention to find her parents. Fact since Dumbeldore adopted her, she didn't need to nor cared to know."

"How do you know this?" He asked leaning on his hands over his desk.

"Because I am Jessie Potter" Jessie removed her hood with the snap of her finger, "What Rita Skeeter says on _Me Myself and I_ are some of the worse of the lies I hear about. Even that interview was fake. Now I do have to say I was there, and did hear those questions. I didn't answer them in that way. I didn't say any of that."

"You are not suppose to be here" He started for his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_" she pointed her wand at Cuffe's hand, his wand soaring into a far corner, "either change what you say about me and fix the thing about the werewolves, or I'll come back with my werewolf friends and my auror parents, do I make my self clear?"

"I don't…" He began.

"I said: Do I make myself clear?" she snarled pointing her wand at him.

"Crystal" he glared.

"Good day to you, sir" she said and left for Hogwarts.


	14. Not Afraid

AN.: This chapter I did a bit differently, I thought it would bring a bit of variety to my stories. It was fun to do, and I plan to do one or two more through out the saga. Oh, and I make referances to the list of 583 this we are not aloud to do at Hogwarts

Chapter 12 Not Afraid

"I can't believe you did that," Neil said sitting up on his hospital bed, "but then again the crazy bloke deserved it."

"I know, that is why I did it" Jessie said from a chair next to his bed.

"He'd be damned to continue this rubbish with Jessie still alive" Ty agreed from the end of the bed, "mighty reckless on your part though, Jess."

"It had to be done," she said looking at Ty, "If I didn't do, who knows what they would release next."

"True, so true" said Ty with a nod.

"Who do you think slipped the information about me, Heather, and my dad?" Neil asked his best friends.

"Pimp Cane's son" Jessie said, "It had to be him."

"THAT WEASEL!" Neil and Ty said at once.

"Hey Jessie have you turned him into a ferret lately?" Neil asked, "Because I think it's about time he gets a second helping."

"I don't think I'll get away with it again," Jessie said, "It's too risky."

"Says the girl who fought Death Eaters, ambushed the editor of the Daily Prophet, and is a crazy warrior chick with an attitude." Ty said coolly.

"Ty" Jessie warned, "I can't help my attitude sometimes. It just comes out, especially when doing business."

"What ever?" He shrugged and stood up from the bed, "I have class in a few minutes. I should start making my way."

"See you later then," Neil said, "I'll be discharged before dinner."

Ty waved, not in the right direction, and began walking.

"Ty, wrong direction." Jessie said boredly.

"Right, thanks" he spun on his heel and started in the right direction.

"So, how are you feeling" she asked.

_SMACK!_

"Tyson" the two said in unison, "watch were you are going."

"Right" he said holding his hands out in front of him to keep from walking into anything.

"Did you forget your staff?" Jessie asked her friend.

"I guess I did" Ty shrugged pointing his wand at random, "_accio staff!_"

His wooden staff burst through one of the windows in the corridor and…

_WHACK!_

"OW" Ty fell over holding his nose, "damn staff… worse than flying lessons… oh good, it's not broken, or bleeding." He groped around on the ground for his staff.

"Why don't you use your sound seeing ability, Ty?" Neil asked.

"Because life wouldn't be as fun," Ty answered finding his staff and standing, "now off to D.A.D.A."

"How does that kid do it, Neil?" Jessie asked eyes on the passage to the grand staircase.

"I don't know, Jess" he answered, his eyes on her.

"what is it?" she asked after she noticed he was looking at her.

"Did you notice that scar on your face?" he asked tracing it from her earlobe down her jaw line down to her chin, "I don't remember it before now."

"I really don't remember, but I know I didn't have it over the summer" Jessie said, "maybe the first task, but I didn't get a cut. Didn't I?"

"There was blood from your nose and mouth when we got to you, but no cut on your face."

"Strange. I wasn't attacked so far this school year. I didn't fall." She paused to think, "I don't know how I got it, Neil."

"There is something strange going on since the end of the first task." Neil said beckoning her to come closer, "All the teachers talk about it when they thing no one is listening in on their conversations."

"Out with it Neil" she became impatient.

"After they detained the dragon, and were ready to get it back to Romania, it escaped" he said in a whisper, "It fled into the mountains to the north. If you have noticed some of the Dragonologists have been hanging around Hogsmeade."

"No really, I go to Hogsmeade everyday" she said sarcastically, "I haven't noticed, Neil, at all. How can I? The teachers have learned to hush up around me ages ago. It takes ages for Dumbeldore to answer to the question 'how was your day' for me, but talks openly about his day to Harry, Minerva, and most anyone who cared to ask."

"That sucks, and you his own legal child" Neil said, "but anyway, last night I could hear faint roars form just on the other side of one of the mountains seen from my window."

"You did?" She asked thinking hard; "I wonder why it hasn't gone any farther away?"

"Maybe it's because of you" he suggested, "I have a feeling that it wants to be your partner."

"Me" she barked a laugh, "more like Harry."

"That is a lie" Neil said harshly, "Don't do that Jessie. It's my turn to tell you to stop beating yourself down."

"Neil, I don't want a partner," she said looking at her feet, "I don't need a partner. My life is so dangerous, I'll kill him."

"Now Jessie, don't talk like that"

"It's the truth," she said looking at her hands.

"Jess…" he began when she stood.

"Sorry Neil, but I'm the only one who knows what is best for _me_." She said to him and left.

*Δ*

Random Song Fic

_I'm Not Afraid_ By _Eminem_

I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)  
[Yeah, it's been a ride]  
To take a stand (to take a stand)  
[I guess I had to, go to that place, to get to this one]  
Everybody (everybody)  
Come take my hand (come take my hand)  
[Now some of you, might still be in that place]  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
[If you're trying to get out, just follow me]  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
[I'll get you there]  
Just lettin' you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)

_Jessie walked down the hall after leaving (more like getting kicked out of) the closest broom cupboard. She felt lost. One: her legal guardian is an ass. Two: Her best friend/boyfriend has been trying to control her, and covering it up with saying it's advice. Three: she has no one to talk to that is trust worthy enough and has gone through similar situations. She knew her life sucked. She knew she would have to go this journey alone, no matter how much she screamed for someone by her side.  
_  
You could try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em,  
But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em,  
Cause ain't no way I'm a let you stop me from causin' mayhem.  
When I say 'em or do somethin' I do it, I don't give a damn  
what you think, I'm doin' this for me, so fuck the world.  
Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if it thinks it's stoppin' me.  
I'm a be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly,  
And all those who look down on me I'm tearin' down your balcony.  
No if ands or buts, don't try to ask her why or how can he  
From "Infinite" down to the last "Relapse" album  
she's still shittin', whether she's on salary paid hourly.  
Until she bows out or she shits her bowels out of her,  
Whichever comes first, for better or worse.  
She's married to the game, like a fuck you for Christmas.  
Her gift is a curse, forget the Earth, she's got the urge  
to pull her dick from the dirt, and fuck the whole universe.

_Jessie found a new way to live. It had to do with her love for adventure, brute strength and temperament, and well her fists. She lived a lonely life from the start. Trust very few. Now those she trusted with her life seemed liked their backs were turned. That very day she picked fights with anyone who would look at her long enough for her to do so. She broke a few noses, made some vomit, and a few cases of unconsciousness. People thought she had gone mad, but she was already mad. She just didn't get the chance to show her true colors yet. A blood thirsty, reckless, and untamed fighter that can find a fight with just eye contact for more than a few seconds._ _Even Bill couldn't calm her, which was a shock to all. Jessie has lost it. Dumbeldore has tried to use her one two many times, and it had got to her head. Se felt like she was in a cage with all those who wanted her dead. She was like a werewolf with out Wolfsbane. She had become her own worst enemy, the one thing she swore to rid the world of, a murderer._

I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)  
To take a stand (to take a stand).  
Everybody (everybody)  
Come take my hand (come take my hand).  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm.  
Whatever weather, cold or warm.  
Just lettin you know that, you're not alone.  
Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road).

_Blood stained the stone floors, blood of a human. Bruce Poliakoff lay at her feet. He was innocently trying to stop her rage, and took the price a maimed, broken body. She scuttled away from him in a daze. Jessie cried about her weakness, cried about the pain, and cried for a friend. This would be on her record forever. She did what she had to do. Jessie ran for in spattering the walls with scarlet liquid as she did._

Okay quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap.  
I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap.  
You said you was king, you lied through your teeth, for that  
Fuck your feelings, instead of getting' crowned you're getting' capped  
And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back.  
I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact  
Let's be honest, that last "Relapse" CD was. ehhh.  
Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground.  
Relax, I ain't goin' back to that now,  
All I'm tryin' to say is get back, click-clack, blaow.  
Cause I ain't playin' around.  
It's a game called circle and I don't know how, I'm way too up to back down,  
But I think I'm still tryin' to figure this crap out.  
Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't, this fuckin' black cloud  
still follows, me around but it's time to exorcise these demons  
These muh'fuckers are doin' jumpin' jacks now!

_As she ran through the flocks of people in London a day later, she blamed one person for her deed. Dumbeldore, she blamed Dumbeldore. He created this beast. He turned her into the being she was now. Jessie stopped outside of a very familiar set of houses. Grimmauld Places stood before her. She was half hoping that Sirius was there and she could just burst in there and he'll hold a welcome back party… but even she knew that wasn't very likely. Sirius was visiting her dad at St. Mungo's last time she heard of him. She missed them all, but she can never return to Hogwarts even if Poliakoff lived. He'll never forgive her. She would never forgive herself._

I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)  
To take a stand (to take a stand).  
Everybody (everybody)  
Come take my hand (come take my hand).  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm.  
Whatever weather, cold or warm.  
Just lettin you know that, you're not alone.  
Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road).

_She sat on the bottom step of number twelve Grimmauld Place crying softly, when she noticed someone standing behind her. She stiffened and looked up. _

"_There you are, Jess" the man said with a smile, "I thought I would find you in London. I guess I didn't have to look hard."_

"_Remus, I killed someone. I should be going to Azkaban" Jessie started looking at her feet. _

"_I was once in a position like yourself once" Remus said sitting next to her, "I hurt someone close to me. His name was Peter, and Peter did something wrong. I killed him as a werewolf."_

"_Is this Peter, Peter Pettigrew?" she asked and he nodded._

"_He traded Lily and James to Lord Voldemort thirteen years ago," Remus said sadly, "It wasn't until after he died I learned the truth. He was scared and mad at himself, so he warned the Potters about what was to come. He saved them. Peter died in vain."_

"_Don't say that" Jessie wrapped her arm around his shoulders as he cried._

"_We were friends all during school" Remus had a far away look.  
_  
And I just can't keep living this way.  
So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage.  
I'm standing up, I'm a face my demons.  
I'm manning up, I'm a hold my ground.  
I've had enough, now I'm so fed up.  
Time to put my life back together right now! (now)

"_Remus, everything is going to be alright." _

"_Jessie, go back to school. Poliakoff is not dead, and he has been asking about you when he is conscious, and so is Neil" Remus said standing tears dripping onto the cement steps._

_"I can't, not is Dumbeldore is still there. I hate him," Jessie said tears coming down heavier after the news about Bruce and Neil, "I can't face my father either at the moment. Go Home, Remus. It's over, I can't do it anymore."_

"_Jessie that is a lie, and you know it" Remus sat next to her again and pulled her into his arms, "You were always like another cub to me, and I will never let my cuds feel bad about there actions, because we can't help it at times. You could help it, you were angry."_

"_I killed Remus" _

"_I killed, and you didn't kill. Though he wouldn't be able to play quidditch anymore. Lets go home Jess. We both need to go back."_

"_I'm not going…"_

"_Jess" Remus hugged her and kissed the top of her head, "You may not be my cub, but I know you look at me as a father figure. Come back for the others, cane back for Poliakoff, come back for me."_

"_Fine" she said after a few minutes of silence, "I'll come back."_

It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me.  
Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally  
for you, so I could come back a brand new me you helped see me through,  
And don't even realize what you did, believe me you.  
I been through the ringer, but they could do little to the middle finger.  
I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of  
my world, haters can make like bees with no stingers  
and drop dead, no more beef flingers.  
No more drama from now on, I promise  
to focus solely on handlin' my responsibilities as a sister.  
So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof, like my daughters  
and raise it, you couldn't lift a single shingle on it!  
Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club  
or the corner pub, and lift the whole liquor counter up.  
Cause I'm raising the bar  
I'd shoot for the moon but I'm too busy gazin' at stars.  
I feel amazing and I'm

"_Remus…" Jessie gripped his arm as they entered Hogsmeade._

"_I'm here Jess" He said with a reassuring smile, "I had to do something like this before, I know how you feel. Oh, today is a Hogsmeade weekend, I bet the others will be here."_

"_Don't leave my side, Remus" she said looking into his blue eyes._

"_I wouldn't even if that meant I was a fugitive too" He said patting her shoulder, "and you are not a fugitive."_

_They walked the street past Zonkos and Honeydukes, with no luck finding the others. This made Jessie just want to cry again. That is when she saw a certain redhead and a certain Raven-haired couple. This made her smile._

"_James? Lily?" Remus whispered, "I think I'm seeing things" he rubbed his eyes._

"_Remus, that is Ginny and Harry" Jessie pulled him by the hand to them, "Hey guys."_

"_Jessie? Oh my" Ginny lunged at her friend hugging her, "You scared the who lot of us the death."_

"_Good to see you back Jess" Harry Patted his sister on the back._

"_It's good to be back" Jessie smiled pulling away from Ginny._

"_The second task has been postponed," Harry said with a smile, "You don't have to go for another two OW!"_

"_What made you come back?" Ginny asked removing her foot from his. _

"_Remus talked some sense into me, and because of everyone. Keep my return quiet, but herd everyone into the hospital wing after dinner, then I'll make my entrance." _

I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)  
To take a stand (to take a stand)  
Everybody (everybody)  
Come take my hand (come take my hand)  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just lettin you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)

_"Why do we have to do this?" Ron asked looking around the hospital wing, "What is this big surprise, and were is Mr. Lupin?"_

"_He'll be here soon, he has a surprise for us" Ginny was grinning widely._

"_It better be good enough for us to move dad" Adam said, "He is still recovering."_

"_At least I'm conscious now" James said. Then he looked to the bed next to him, "How are you doing Poliakoff?"_

"_I'm a bit sore" Bruce said._

"_Oh, that's good." James said, "Sorry about my daughter."_

"_It's ok, she was upset. I think she didn't mean it" Bruce said._

"_And I didn't" said a voice from the oak doors. _

_Everyone looked to see Jessie in a maroon muggle sweater and jeans with Remus by her side. Everyone moved to hug her, and she gave Bruce and James hugs as well. She turned to the last person who had yet to receive a hug. His blue eyes piercing her green ones. She felt unable to move, or look away. Neil lunged at Jessie, and pulled her into a full on kiss. Jessie sighed as his hands went up and down her back and hers wrapped around his neck. _

"_I missed you so much" he said breathless after they broke apart._

"_I'm sorry," she whispered but loud enough for all to hear, "for everything. For everyone I hurt. For all those times I said no to you Neil. For hurting Bruce, Bill, and most importantly, you."_

"_It's OK" he rested his forehead against hers, "but don't scare me like that again please."_

"_Never again, that I can promises" she said smiling widely._


	15. Love is Our Resistance

Chapter 13 Love is Our Resistance

"What did they say?" Jessie asked from her sitting position across the door as her wolfish lover walked out of the empty classroom.

"They don't like it" Neil answered his worried friend as he received a hug, "They say that my condition could hurt you, even if you are able to defend yourself."

"That's bull," Jessie said her hands on his shoulders, looking into his blue eyes, "And why was Sirius in there? He is no relation to me."

"He was the one to do must of the talking," Neil shrugged his hands still on her waist, "of course James said some stuff, but they were not as forced. Dad is totally against our relationship, as well as Sirius. Yet, James was more timid, as if he didn't know what to say. I'd expect your dad to be all over, but he wasn't."

"Strange" Jessie crinkled her nose, "Neil, I don't care what they say. I still want to be yours and you mine."

"I want that too, but I… I don't think we're ready. I'm going to be sixteen in less than a month, and the task is tomorrow. Are you ready?" Neil said.

"Neil I don't care about age, it's just a number." Jessie said, "I believe if two people have feelings towards each other, no one can stop them."

Neil looked down at his sneakers. Jessie gently shook his shoulders, and he look back up.

"Love is our resistance," she whispered to him. He nodded, kissed her forehead, and together they went to the common room.

*Δ*

"So, is it all ready?" Jessie asked George as they walked down to the boats.

"Yes" He handed her a phial purple liquid, "The testing proves that it'll work for an hour."

"Who tested it?" She asked him.

"I did" he said, "Adam helped me brew it in the room of requirement, so we can make it and test it in a pool in there."

"Thanks" she said smiling at him, "Have you seen Neil or Bruce around?" George shook his head.

"Not since last night."

"Damn" she swore, "I hope they will not miss the task."

"I have known Neil for a while now," George said patting her back as they sat in a boat with some first year Ravenclaws, "He wouldn't miss this for the world."

"What do you mean?"

"He has liked you for a while" George explained in a whisper, "I think he loves you."

"I haven't told anyone yet, not even Neil, but I love him as well," Jessie told George quietly, "I want you to be there when I tell him. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"I'll be honored" George smiled widely as they docked their boat at the floating barge in the middle of the black lake, "and to let you know, I think you should be together, hell with the wizard laws against it."

"Thanks" she said taking off her cloak and stood at the edge of the wooden barge peering into the black, murky water.

"You'll do well" George patted her on the back after she handed him her cloak.

"Are the four champions ready?" Dumbeldore asked placing a hand on Krum and Fleur's shoulder. The four nodded. "You have precisely one hour to recover what has been taken from you from the bottom of the black lake."

"Put that in your mouth, but don't swallow until your completely in the water" George ordered as she went to the edge. She uncorked it with her teeth and poured it into her mouth. I actually tasted very good. Like muggle Gatorade Berry Rain flavor.

"Wait for my signal" Dumbeldore put a whistle to his lips and blew, and the four champions dove in.

The freezing water chilled Jessie and the other champions immediately. Jessie swallowed the potion and instantly she felt dry and able to breath, but it didn't take the cold away. She had one last shiver and started swimming deeper into the greenish black water.

After about twenty minutes, she began to hear beautiful singing:

An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took …  
… Your time's half gone, so tarry not  
Lest what you seek stays here to rot. …

She shivered again before she began to follow the voice, when she notices someone in the distance.

"Hello, Jessie" said a ghost in a Ravenclaw uniform.

"Oh, Hey Myrtle" Jessie said, "I'm sort of busy right now… I must move on."

"Oh, come now, why haven't you visited?" Myrtle asked.

"I've been busy with Dumbeldore's missions and preparing for these tasks." Jessie answered, "I really have to go… I'm running out of time… I'll visit you sometime this week…" Jessie moved on leaving the ghost the moan.

Twenty minutes faded into thirty minutes. That is when Jessie found the missing treasures. Dumbeldore was right they were treasures. She swam up to her best friend and touched his face.

"Neil" she groaned with a sad look, "I'll get you out of this." Jessie waved her wand and cut the seaweed tied around his ankle anchoring him to the sea floor. That is when she noticed Bruce Poliakoff. Jessie moved to free him, but was caught from behind.

"Only one shall be saved," hissed the Merman in her ear.

Jessie went to retaliate, when she saw Cedric swimming towards her. He freed Cho. Cedric tapped his wand to his watch telling her not to waste time. Jessie nodded in understanding. She turned back around and nearly crashed into Krum, who transfigured his head into a one of a shark. Krum grabbed Bruce and swam away towards the surface. Jessie felt as though she was torn. She looked around for Fleur for a bit, but couldn't see her. Jessie grew worried as she concluded that her French friend was not coming.

Jessie looked to see if any merpeople were looking, they weren't. Jessie waved her wand at the remaining treasure, a young girl with long blonde hair, and freed her. Jessie grabbed the two and began to ascend quickly. She could feel the effects of the potion wear off, and began to worry.

"Damn" she grunted as she saw movement from her left.

Jessie had less than thirty feet to go, and they send the grindylows _now_? Luckily, she knew what to do. Jessie used the revulsion jinx to make the grindylows let go of her and the others, and the stinging hex to scare them away.

Jessie swam up to the surface with Neil and the other girl, just as the bell sounded the end of the hour. As soon as the hit the surface Neil and the girl snapped out of the trance and swam to the pier. Neil helped get the girl out of the water and pulled Jessie out.

"I have a feeling I was part of the task," Neil said taking off his soaking cloak and looking at Jessie confused, "What was the task this time anyway?"

"You were at the bottom of the lake, and I had to rescue you" Jessie answered just as two Weasley look-alikes, two Potter look-alikes, Harry, Ginny, Heather, Ty, Hermione, Ron, James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius crowded around her.

"You must be freezing" George said and he waved his wand drying Neil and Jessie's clothes.

"I could have done it with out you two" Jessie wrapped her arms around George and Adam's shoulders, "I really owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything" Adam smiled widely ruffling the hair on the top of her head, "You making it is payment enough."

"Brilliant, Jess, bloody brilliant" George said. His grin was so wide it looked like it hurt.

"I finished last, George" Jessie said letting go of the two.

"Next to last" said Heather, "Fleur couldn't get past the grindylows."

"Really?" Jessie said receiving a hug from behind. She turned to see blond hair.

"Zank you" the person hugging her pulled away, it was Fleur "You saved 'er even zou s'e wazn't yours 'o save." Another girl hugged Jessie, and she recognized her as the girl she rescued from the lake, "my little sister."

"Your welcome" Jessie said patting the little girl on the back before she pulled away, "no problem."

"Jessie!" Two small children ran up to her. Jessie fell to one knee and received a hug from her youngest siblings.

"Hey, guys" she smiled as they pulled away to look at her parent's look-alikes, "Wow, my you've grown into a real gentleman, Quinn." The boy smiled, "And you, Gwen, are looking lovely." The girl giggled.

Neil watched Jessie with the kids from one of the railings with a faint smile. He didn't notice someone was standing next to him. The man cleared his throat to grab the teen's attention.

"Mr. Potter" He wolf jumped, "I didn't see you there."

"Sorry to startle you" James said, "and you can call me James."

"Oh, all right Mr. … er, James" Neil stumbled over his words, giving James the opportunity to chuckle.

"I see you've been watching my daughter" James said glancing over at Jessie play with the youngest Potter twins.

"I can't help it, James" Neil said sadly, looking at his feet.

"It's hard to turn your back on such a strong friendship as what you have with my eldest" James nodded turning to look out at the lake.

"I can't help being who I am" Neil said looking at his father's best friend, "but I'm scared."

"That is a normal feeling when you are in love with someone" James commented not moving his gaze from the water.

"I'm not…"

"Don't deny Love's true power" James said looking at the wolf, "you love her very much."

"How…"

"I see how you look at her, how you treat her, how open you both are to each other" James looked away and out to the lake again.

"But we have never told each other yet" Neil said softly, "last night she told me love was our resistance, does that mean?"

"Maybe" James shrugged, "I don't care what you are, Neil. As long as you make Jess happy and don't hurt her, I'm OK with you and her being together."

"I wish Sirius and Dad think as you do" Neil looked back at his feet.

"Give them time" James rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, "They'll see soon enough."

"I know she doesn't care about the law," Neil looked at Jessie, "But I do. I have to follow those rules, or they'll take me away."

James answered looking at the wolf's blue eyes with his brown ones, "You are not a full werewolf, Neil. Most of those laws only pertain to full werewolves."

"Well, I don't want to take my chances" Neil said looking at Jessie still playing with the little ones, "I love her too much."

"I know you do" James said, "But there are ways to bend the law."

"I'm labeled as a dark creature," Neil protested.

"Neil! If you love her as much as you say you do, you wouldn't be arguing" James said, "You don't have to have children with her, you can adopt, you can create a room in your house with no windows, furniture, and magically reinforced everything for your transformations. You can still be with her, but you have to be aware of dates and times. If not, your relationship may end."

"I'll be careful" he nodded, "I will not blow it now, and I will not blow it then."

"Now, that is something your father would say," James smiled widely, "Your father did one of the bravest and craziest things I have ever heard; Remus Lupin, being a werewolf, raised a family. He did something he always wanted to do, but felt like he was unable because of the laws. Your dad did exactly what you want to do now."

"Then why isn't he letting me do so?"

"Maybe he doesn't want you to go through all the hardships he went though to legalize his ability to" James said, "It took a little over a year to legalize your family. Ultimately, the safest thing for us to do was label you as a pack, not a family. It was the only thing we could do to not cause a riot at the ministry."

"Really?" Neil made a face. James nodded slowly and removed his hands form Neil's shoulders.

"It took forever, and we knew that was the best we were going to get" James said, "We legalized Remus' ability to raise you and your sister."

"He never told me this" Neil looked at his sneakers.

"Probably because he wanted you both to be his for real," James said looking out across the lake… again.

"He has had a rough time," Neil said turning to look out at the lake as well.

"Promise me this" James said after a few minutes of silence, "No matter what happens, will you look after Jessie?"

"Yes, James. I will" Neil said with a faint smile on his face. Neil reflected both back and forward to his time with the one he loved.


	16. Blade, Wings, Fang, and Scar

A.N.: Sorry about the wait. Cross Country started and I have practice everyday except for Saturday and Sunday. School is coming in less than three weeks, and I'm running out of time. For those who want to know, I'll be starting my freshman year, and I'm sooo nervous. Please Read and Review.

Chapter 14 Blade, Wings, Fang, and Scar

"Blood He-…" Neil began to say after seeing the points on the scoring board. Jessie has tied with Cedric with 89 points.

"NEIL!" Jessie elbowed her love. He rubbed his arm looking at her weirdly.

"I have no problem with those words," Neil said to her.

"I don't either," she said then looked at the giggling raven haired, little boy hugging her leg and the smiling red head girl hugging Neil's, "But the children are right here."

"Neil nearly slipped" Quinn laughed fixing his small pare of glasses.

"I know" Gwen covered her mouth to hold in her giggling.

"How did you do, Jessie?" the little boy asked tugging on her blouse.

"I'm tied for first" she answered looking at her little brother.

"That's great," the boy said enthusiastically jumping up and down, "Did you fight stuff down there?" he began to through punches to the air.

"Whoa now, tiger" Neil said after her was lightly punched in the thigh, "It's getting to be about lunch time, and I'm starved." He picked up the fussing boy.

"But I want to say longer, Neil" the boy complained trying to break free of Neil's super human grip.

"Lets go, Gwen" Jessie picked up the girl, and walked with Neil to the boats.

"OK" Gwen yawned as they took a seat with Fred, George, Harry and Ginny.

"Shh, Gwen is sleepy" Jessie whispered to the group, before they could begin their congratulation crap that everyone does after some one has done something good.

"I guess all the excitement about the Tournament took it out of her," Ginny said leaning against Harry.

"Those kids…" Fred said.

"…Are really…" George continued.

"…Warming up…"

"…To you…"

"…Aren't they" the two finished together with broad smiles.

"I guess they are" Jessie shrugged as Gwen snoozed against her side.

"You love kids right," Harry asked wrapping an arm around Ginny's waist.

"I do" Jessie said looking at the girl under her arm.

"I find that almost too hard to believe" Fred began to laugh, but George elbowed him hard, "ouch! What?" He looked at his twin, "It's the truth."

"Jessie has always like kids, Fred" George said to his twin.

While the two Weasley twins bickered, Jessie's thoughts wandered to all the dangerous territories she has embarked on during all of her journeys. Northern Ireland was one of the most dangerous places she has ever visited. There was bombings in Belfast, marches in Lisburn and shootings in Hillsborough. Not fun. Then there was West Bank and other parts of Israel. Don't ask. Oh, on an unmarked island in Greece Jessie ran into a very angry Cyclops and a day later a very hungry manticore. That was a close one. As she looked back, she noticed all of them were full of narrow escapes and were just barely won.

"Neil will you take Gwen to Lily for me" Jessie asked him after they exited to boat.

"Sure" he nodded taking the sleeping red head into his arms and they walked to the castle.

"Good, I have to send a letter to someone" Jessie said and ran off.

Jessie skidded into the entrance hall and sprinted up the grand staircase two at a time. She stopped to catch her breath outside the Fat Lady portrait.

"Mighty fast" the lady said.

"Phoenix Flames" Jessie breathed to the portrait.

"Don't blame me for starting a conversation" the Fat Lady said as the portrait swung aside.

Jessie jogged through the common room, up the stairs to the girl's dorm and slammed the fourth year room's door behind her. She moved to her writing desk and began scribbling on a slip of parchment.

_Blade,_

_It's about time we reveal the truth behind us. Meet me in Dumbeldore's Office at 11 this Thursday night, and bring Scar and Fang with you. The password is Nutter Butter._

_Wings_

Jessie signed it with her code name. She gave Blade two days to get here; she knew this was more than enough time. Fang was working and Scar was supposed to be in Little Whinging watching the Dursleys. While Blade is in Wales right now, but where he exactly was, she wasn't sure.

Jessie sealed the letter and sprinted out of her dorm. Down the Grand Staircase she went, knocking people over with her uncontrolled momentum. She made it to the grounds where she turned and ran to a small tower with a very strong smell. She climbed up the tower to the very top, where she picked a black owl.

"Hello, girl" Jessie said to the owl, "Do you mind making a urgent delivery for me Night?" the owl stuck out her leg. "Thank you." She proceeded to tie the letter to its leg, "deliver this letter to a man by the name of Blade as fast as you can." She hooted in anticipation, "Yes I know you know who to deliver it to, Night. You are the only one I trust with letters to him. Now go girl" Jessie let the bird of prey fly.

*Δ*

"Blade?" Jessie whispered down the stairwell to the gargoyle after she heard some noise, "Fang? Scar? Is that you?" she shrugged and turned her back.

"Wow someone as pretty as you should not be out this late" said a voice in her ear as a hand covered her mouth. Jessie panicked and aimed an elbow to the person behind her.

The hand let go and the person showed their identity.

"Neil?" Jessie hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way back to the common room after my prefect rounds and saw you come up here," said Neil's voice in the dimly light room.

"I didn't see you come up."

"I wanted to surprise you. Who are Blade, Fang and Scar?"

"Uh" Jessie began when she heard someone from down the stairwell say the password and come up.

"Ah, there yer are lass," said a tall, dark skinned man with a fang earring like Bill's after he bowed his head from banging it on the ceiling.

"Hey, Wings," said another man around Percy Weasley's age with mousy-brown hair, and a muggle bombers jacket. A scar the ran from his hair line, across is left eye and ended at the corner of his mouth, "You 'ave grown since the last time we saw each other."

"Hello Fang" she said to the dark skinned man. "Hi Scar" she addressed the man with the jacket. That is when she addressed a man in his thirties age with a knee length black drench coat and bleach blonde hair. "I take it you got my message, Blade."

"I did" nodded the man by the name of Blade. He rushed forward with blinding speed, grabbed Neil and held a dagger to his throat. "Who are you?" He growled.

"Neil Lupin" the wolf in his arms answered.

"That man you are threatening is my boyfriend, Blade" Jessie said calmly, "You should let him go. Neil will not hurt you, unless tonight was a full moon. I believe you know what I mean. Fact, you would not be here if it was a full moon."

"You are a werewolf too" Blade let go of Neil.

"I'm not a full. My sister and I were scratched when we were young," Neil said trying to get a good look at the man.

"I was attacked when I was eleven" Blade said sadly, "It's a curse."

"I know" Neil lowered his head.

"Come on" Jessie said turning to open the door, "We need to talk to Dumbeldore."

The five entered the office and were surrounded by little trinkets and weird objects on tables and in bookshelves leaning against books of different sizes. Jessie started forward and waved her hand for them to stay there.

"Sir, Professor?" Jessie stepped up to his desk and looked into his study, "I need to talk to you."

"My, Jessie" she heard an elderly voice from the back, "It's awfully late to talk isn't?"

"I have to talk to you now, Sir" Jessie said, "I have some people you will want to meet."

"Oh, all right" the bearded man left his study and looked at her.

"Sir, I want to introduce" she turned to the others, "Blade, Scar and Fang" she addressed then with her hand.

"Well hello" Dumbeldore greeted the with a warm smile, "How may I be of service to you men?"

"Ye got it mixed up, Sir" fang said with his deep voice, "We are the ones that do you service."

"I sorry, I don't know what you mean" Dumbeldore sat down and waved his wand conjuring five chairs for them all. "Please explain."

"Well, I have been having some help from these people during my missions for you Dumbeldore" Jessie began, "I met Blade in Ireland. He was nearly starved to death, so I saved his life with helping him get foot and shelter. He thanked me with saying if I ever need help with anything; he was the one to come too. We began to talk, and I found out he was a werewolf and a renowned snatcher. He used to be a Death Eater, but he has stopped now."

"How do you know" asked Neil.

"Unbreakable Vow" Blade said, "I had stopped snatching after the Dark Lord was sent to prison. I was out of work. I couldn't get a job because I have been snatching since I left Durmstrang. So I was willing to help Wings."

"Wings?" Dumbeldore asked leaning forward.

"That is my code name, Sir" Jessie said, "they know my real name, but it is sometimes too dangerous to use it."

"I understand" Dumbeldore nodded.

"It's a habit, sir" Scars said.

"Scar, Fang, and Blade can't be your real names" Dumbeldore started.

"Sorry Sir" Blade said, "I have been called Blade for so long I don't remember my real name. I'm called blade because I like to use my daggers when I can."

"Uh, I don't fell comfortable telling you it" Fang shyly rubbed the back of his head.

"Mine is Arthur, but please don't call me that" Scar said.

"What about you two?" Neil asked Scar and Fang, "How did Jess meet you?"

"They are old co-workers of mine" Blade said, "I summoned them before I went working with Wings."

"Doing these missions are very fun," Fang said with a smile.

"I venture they are" Said Dumbeldore leaning back against the back of his chair, "How long have you all been working together?"

"Since the summer after I got my overage license" Jessie said. She slammed her hand on her arm rest and looked at the other three, "Blimy, has it been that long?" The other three began to laugh along with her.

"I guess I has been" Scar said with a big smile, "We have been kicking Death Eater ass together for a year and a half."

"I guess we have" Blade laughed.

"Tell us what you do" Dumbeldore asked after the laughter died down.

"Well I specialize in muggle affairs" Scar placed a hand over his chest.

"I actually work in the ministry" Fang said, "But I do come and help with the missions."

"While I Join Wings for most of the missions and keep track of the Dark Lord through the Mark" Blade said.

"You have the Dark Mark" Neil jumped out of his chair.

"Sit down Neil" Jessie pulled him back by his back pocket; "he is not working for him anymore. He works for me under the Unbreakable Vow."

"Are you ever summoned?" Dumbeldore asked, not alarmed by Blade's confession.

"Not if you faked your own death" Blade said then turned to Jessie, "Thanks for that. I couldn't have done that without you."

"That was the only thing we could do to keep them from chasing you down and killing you for real" Jessie said looking over at him.

They four began going through all of their missions, making them sound more humorous than what they really were. It was about one o'clock when Dumbeldore said it was late, and the students should be off to bed and the snatchers should return to their posts. The six said farewell and went their separate ways.


	17. Hermione's Insecurity

A.N.: This chapter I wanted to save for the next story, but I just couldn't publish the chapter that I have been working on yet. I need something to happen in between. You'll understand when I post the next one. Read and Review please!

Chapter 15 Hermione's Insecurity

"Miss Potter" Professor Batusheda Babbling, the Ancient Runes teacher, said during class, "Show us how you are doing on text we have been translating."

"Well" Jessie studied the page in _Ancient Runes Made Easy_ "This is very complicated. Most of these ruins aren't even in the dictionary. I can translate some of it, but there is gaps and miss wordings."

"Go on, Miss Potter" the professor prompted.

"It explains about a rare, old magic." Jessie's finger scanned the text, "Full of darkness and light. Some sort of ceremony for a soul bond between animal and man."

"Professor, what is a soul bond?" asked Hermione.

"A soul bond is a dangerous and ancient form of magic" The woman began, "There many types of bonds but they are formed by rituals. There is a life debt. A life dept is formed when you save someone's life from certain death. There is a type of life debt that is formed only by saving ones life that you love by shielding them from death. This is not just like the love to ones brother, sister or other blood relative. This is deep feeling towards one whom you cherish close to you heart, unconditional love to one you are close to. The effect of this bond is uncertain, for there is only one confirmed report of it being done."

"Sounds well… mystifying" Hermione added

"It is, now about today's text" the professor changed the subject, "Miss Potter, that is exactly what it is. Actually, that is all that can be translated. How to translate the rest is lost. No one knows what those symbols mean."

"Why?" asked a Ravenclaw by the name of Dylan Rowe.

"The key is lost" the Professor, "It has been examined for centuries, and no one has the knowledge or ability to translate it."

"That is odd," said Hermione.

"It is miss Granger."

"Well how about we work on translating it?" said another Ravenclaw named Ashley Blake, "After all, Ma'am, you said we were one of the brightest classes you have had."

"That would be very difficult" the professor said, "I don't know if it could be done with just four examiners."

"When was the last time it was researched?" asked Hermione.

"Over three hundred years ago" The professor answered.

"Well then, lets get started" Jessie waved her wand and some books came in through the window.

"Where did you get those?" asked Dylan making a face.

"Restricted section" Jessie answered and began to delicately open on of the syllabary.

"_The Restricted Section?_" Hermione and Ashley hissed.

"Yes, that is what I said" Jessie stated as she scanned the symbols for familiarity.

"You are one crazy chick," Dylan said sitting back, "OW!"

"Idiot" was all Jessie muttered after she recrossed her legs, "Now is anyone going to help me or not?" Everyone took one of the old, heavy books.

"This is going to take a while" Ashley said studding the pages looking for matches.

"Not really, I think I have a lead" Jessie began to go through her book bag until she pulled out another large leather bound book.

"What is that" Hermione asked.

"My pride and joy" Jessie flipped through the book for a while before stating, "Here we go" she began to read the runes, "_The amulets are thought to be one of the oldest pieces of magck know to man. How far it dates back is unknown, but many families how have passed down there amulets say it has been passed down for generations. Little is known about their background and how they were formed. The Beast Gems allows the possessor to communicate and bond with the species of creature the pendant takes the shape of._" She took a moment to breath. "Don't you see, it fits. The age and the bonding of animals. I think the text is about how to form a bond with a amulet."

"But do we have proof" Dylan said, "We still didn't decipher the text. You can be way off."

"Well, _Mr. I Like to Ruin a Good Lead_, how about you work and I lean back and say 'I told you so'" she glared at him.

"Both of you are right" Ashley said, "the amulets enable a man to bond with an animal, but yet we don't have the facts from the text to prove it. We don't even know if the amulets exist."

"Yes we do" Jessie said reaching for her neck to pull on the chain, "I have one." Jessie showed them the silver chain bearing the Ukrainian Ironbelly pendant and maroon amulet.

"It is beautiful" Ashley's eyes widened, "no wonder you knew what to look for."

"I was planning to bond with the dragon I battled" Jessie stowed the necklace under her shirt, "but at the last second I thought otherwise."

"Why didn't you?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know" Jessie shrugged, "I just didn't."

"Do you know anyone else with them?" asked Hermione, "Well besides Dumbledore and Harry."

"Neil has a royal blue griffin amulet, Heather has a white hippogriff amulet, Ty Black has a black shillo amulet, and Ginny Weasley has a sky blue phoenix amulet," Jessie said.

"All of those people have them?" Ashley asked her eyes still wide.

"Yes" Jessie said as the bell rang. She gathered up all the books and stowed them in her book bag. "See you all on Friday, and keep on trying to translate that text."

"Bye" Ashley waved and Dylan nodded. Hermione looked at her opened textbook for a second trying to get the right words to say.

"Wait, Jess" Hermione jumped up and ran after her friend.

"Hermione, what is it?" Jessie looked over at the brunette as she caught up with her.

"I have be meaning to ask you some advice" Hermione began.

"Ask away."

"Well lately" Hermione rubbed her arm nervously, "There have been these two guys…"

"Not to offend you, Hermione, but am I the one you want to go to for boy trouble?" Jessie asked.

"You are the only one that I trust who is close to one of the boys" Hermione looked at her feet as she leaned against the wall. Jessie stopped her face showing concern.

"Who is this boy?" Jessie asked thinking: _don't let it be Neal._ Hermione bit her lower lip and didn't make eye contact. "Hermione?"

"George" Hermione said softly, "George Weasley."

"I always thought you liked Ron" Jessie covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"I thought so too" Hermione said not looking away from her shoes, "But now that we are together, it just doesn't feel right."

"Hermione" Jessie wrapped and arm around her shoulder, "These things happen. We think that we like someone, but in reality, we really don't."

"How do you know this? You have never felt this before, unless…"

"There was once a girl who was desperately lost" Jessie said, "she didn't know anyone to talk too. No one in her house really knew her, and she didn't know them. There was this boy and he helped her find her footing, helped her make friends. Showed her the way. This girl was once me, and I thought I loved someone. Now we are close, but we don't love each other. This boy is not Neil, he is George."

"George?" Hermione asked, "You thought you loved George?"

"I was young, I never really experience real friendship with anyone besides Bill" Jessie said sadly, "It was more like a little girlhood crush."

"George of all people" Hermione shook her head, "Does anyone else know of these feeling you had for him?"

"I think some people are listening in to our conversation" Jessie hung her head, "I think Neil and Ginny now know. Heather and Harry don't dare enter my mind. While, Ty doesn't care."

"Do they know about George and me?" Hermione looked bewildered.

"I don't know, but I know they'll keep your secret" Jessie smiled faintly, "It takes one to know one, Hermione. You are hurting and confused."

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are. I can tell by the way you told me. You don't understand your feelings" Jessie said to Hermione, "Now look at me" Hermione did so, "All you have to do is tell Ron about you feelings. Knowing Ron, he will not be happy at first. He might be hurt, but he'll have to get over it. Then, once you are ready, you tell George."

"OK" Hermione sighed, "Tonight, I'll do it tonight. The later I wait, the harder it'll be on both of us."

*Δ*

Hermione entered the common room late that night, and with a sigh, she sat on the couch. She closed her eyes trying to relax. That was hard. It hurt her inside, but she'll be better later. All she needed to do was find a way to cope with out the warmth. Hermione didn't regret her actions, only felt bad for hurting him. Ron cried. He really liked her, and she, in a sort, turned away. Yeah, _turned away_. That is a nice way to put it. Hermione did I gently. She hugged him when he cried, told Ron they could still be friends if he wanted.

"So, did you do it?" said a voice from behind her. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Ginny and Jessie standing on the bottom step to the girl's dormitories. Hermione nodded.

"How did he take it?" Ginny asked taking a seat next to her sad friend.

"Ron cried" Hermione said trying to hold in her tears.

"_He cried?_" Ginny looked shocked. Ron hasn't cried since that time Fred and George bewitched the toilet seat when he was ten. He had bite marks for a month. Hermione nodded once again.

"He'll live" Jessie said sitting on the other side of Hermione, "He'll find someone else."

"I don't know" Hermione then openly cried, "He looked really hurt."

"Where is he?" Jessie asked.

"Try the Room of Requirement" Hermione said into Ginny's shoulder.

"See you in the morning" Jessie said over her shoulder as she left the portrait hole.

*Δ*

Jessie walked down a flight of steps and walked down the seventh floor corridor until she came across the weird tapestry of tolls doing ballet. She noticed a wooden door with the words "_Ronald's Room_" on a plaque hung on the door. Jessie stepped up and opened the door.

Inside was much like Ron's room at the Burrow, with orange Chudley Cannons quidditch memorabilia covering the walls and ceiling. Ron was sitting on a bed in the corner, crying softly.

"Ron?" Jessie knocked on the opened door before entering, "Do you mind if we have a talk?"

He didn't answer, let alone look away from paper he was holding.

"Ron?" Jessie pulled a stool from the corner of the cramped room and set it in front of him, "I know about what Hermione did." She sat down, "Ron, I know it hurts, but at lest look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Why should I" Ron sneered not looking up, "She is gone. I'll never get to have her. WE have been together for only a month."

"Ron!" Jessie looked hurt, "I'm trying to make you feel better. If you're going to talk to me like that, Ronald Weasley, I shouldn't bother to help. I hope you cry a river and drown. You are not helping yourself, and your going to make Hermione feel worse."

Ron didn't say anything; he just looked at the paper. She huffed loudly at his stubbornness, and stormed out. Ron began to cry again as he stared at the picture of him, Hermione, Harry and Neville sitting in a tree together laughing at a joke he just said. He will never feel the same way again. He didn't understand why it hurt so much. Ron never really thought of Hermione as more than friends, until the Yule Ball, just another being to bring company. Even though all of their fights and disagreements they were still friends, hopefully.


	18. Dreams to Deceive

Chapter 16 Dreams to Deceive

Jessie entered the common room hotly, she literally broke one of the table legs she kicked and had to fix it. All that has go on is finally getting to her. She was ready to crack. Jessie collapsed angrily in an over stuffed couch and stared at the fire. It wasn't just Ron that has her acting like this.

Lately, Jessie has been having dreams. Not just any ordinary dreams, these dreams were very realistic. Watching the pain of others in dreams is not the way to go. The dreams always have to do with Voldemort and some epic battle, some sort of war here at Hogwarts. She clearly remembers watching all that are close to her die in these dreams. One night she watches Ron, Ginny, and Hermione running into smoke and dust with spells of both red and green flying all around them. While another night, she may see a ceiling fall and crush Bruce, Aden, Luna, Davis, Scar, Fang and Neville. Then the next night it would be Neil, Ty, George, Heather, Blade and Bill die with one large green flash. The worse one is one of Voldemort appearing in front of her, Harry, and two others that look very similar to them and killing all four of us. She felt like she knew those two people, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Are you OK?" asked a husky voice from behind her.

"I'm fine, Blade" Jessie recognized the voice, "How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways" Blade moved from a shadowy corner and sat next to her.

"How long have you been here?" she asked not looking at him.

"I snuck in after some brown haired girl, she was crying" Blade made a face, "Hermione I think is her name."

"That long?" he nodded sitting on his hands.

"Are you sure you're OK, Wings?" he asked her. She nodded at first, but then her eyes tear up and she shook it franticly. Blade hugged her as she cried softly into his shoulder. "What is wrong?"

"I have been seeing things" she sobbed, "Scary things."

"Where? When?"

"In my dreams" she said pulling away and wiping her face with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Tell me what you see"

"Death" Jessie said, "Death of everyone I'm close to. Even you, Fang, and Scars are in some of them. It always starts in the great hall, and then I make my way around the castle fighting in some sort of war. There are giants, Death Eaters, Students, Aurors, Teachers, and other people and creatures fighting. I see my friends all die. There is Voldemort. He yells at Harry and I that we have lost, and that he is going to kill us. Just as he sends the killing curse at Harry and I, two people jump in front of us, taking the spell. They look just like us. Then Voldemort kills Harry with a laugh. He turns to me tell me that I'm alone now, that no one will love or save me, and about some sort of prophesy…."

"Then what does he do?" Blade asked. Jessie let out a sob shaking her head franticly. Blade rubbed her back comfortingly. "You must tell Dumbeldore." Jessie just kept shaking her head. "Then come with me and I'll tell him for you, Wings."

Blade took the sobbing girl's hand and pulled her to her feet. He led her though the corridors until he got to the gargoyle.

"Nutter butter" Blade said and the gargoyle stepped aside. "Come on, lass." He helped her up the spiral staircase to the top. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a voice from inside.

Blade entered to find two men and Dumbeldore. One of the men had dark skin and a vibrant blue robe. The other was covered in scars and had an electric blue eye the swiveled around franticly in its socket.

"Sir," Blade began nervously his arms around the saddened girl, "Something has happened to Wings."

"What has happened, Blade?" Dumbledore conjured a chair and Blade rested her in it gently.

"She has been having these dreams, Sir" Blade began. Dumbeldore exchanged glances with the two men other men. "Alastor" Dumbeldore addressed the one with the spinning eye, "Go get James, Lily, Remus and Sirius. Kingsley" Dumbeldore looked at the other man, "Go wake Harry and his siblings." The two nodded and ran out of the office.

"Lets wait for the others, Blade" Dumbeldore said. Blade nodded once and pulled back his right sleeve. There was a tattoo of a dragon there, and he touched it with his finger.

"May I ask what that is?" Dumbeldore asked after Blade finished.

"That is the way Fang, Scar and I communicate" Blade said pulling down his sleeve, "It was Wings' idea. She would have got one too, but it would look suspicious to teachers, students, and other people."

"Oh really?" Dumbeldore asked, "She got he idea from the Death Eaters, right?"

"I believe so sir" Blade said just as Fang and scar entered through Dumbeldore's fireplace.

"What is wrong?" Fang asked automatically drawing his wand.

"Wings has news, Fang" Blade said, "We are waiting for some more people."

"Ministry personnel?" Fang asked nervously. Blade shrugged and the tall man fled back into the green flames right before a group of adults and two young children entered through the flu network.

"What is wrong with my baby?" Lily said fear in her voice. She spotted Jessie huddled in the chair and went forward. Blade blocked her. "How dare you! Move! That is my daughter! Who are you?"

"My name is Blade and this is Scar" Blade said to the red head.

The door burst open and all the Potter, Weasley, Lupin children, Hermione and Tyson entered followed by Kingsley. All of them looked worried, some even had their wands out as if they were expecting to go and fight something.

"Kingsley" Dumbeldore said calmly, "I said the Potter children, not the Lupin, Weasley, Granger or Black families."

"Sorry sir," Kingsley said, "they insisted."

"Oh, fine then" Dumbeldore waved it off, "They can stay." The group of students smiled to each other. Neil just then noticed the girl in the chair, and feel to his knees next to it.

"WHAT?" Lily yelled at Blade, "YOU LET HIM GET NEAR HER BUT NOT ME?"

"Ma'am" Blade said calmly, "Neil is the only one she needs to see at the moment."

"I'M HER MOTHER!"

"Lily" Dumbeldore cut in, "you daughter has been possessed by Voldemort." A shutter filled the room, "And since she in unable to tell us. Blade will."

"You?" James stepped forward, looking at the man weirdly, "She told _you_?"

"Yes, Sir" Blade said.

"How do you know my daughter?" James asked.

"That will have to wait" Blade said placing his wand tip to Jessie's temple, waited for her nod, and pulled out a silvery lace. He dropped it into a phial and handed it to Dumbledore. "The dream, sir."

"This is something only five people can see" Dumbeldore said walking over the pensieve. "Neil, James, Sirius, Moody, and myself."

"I don't think a child should see this, Albus" Remus said.

"He find out sooner or later, Remus" Dumbeldore poured out the phial and the other four stepped forward. The five lowered one hand into the cool liquid and fell into the memory.

*Δ*

The five came back out in shock. Dumbeldore conjured more chairs and they willingly slumped into them. Neil's staring out into space caught his father's attention.

"Albus" Remus said kneeling next to his son, "I told you he shouldn't have seen it."

"It was a risk I know he was willing to make" Dumbeldore stated.

"There you go again" James jumped in, "Making decisions for others."

"You both are wrong" Neil said softly, "I am willing to risk anything for Jessie."

"He doesn't know what he is saying" Remus said, "You brainwashed my son to help Jessie on her Missions."

"No I didn't" Dumbeldore said raising a hand to signal the end of the conversation, "In the matter of the dream, what I and the others saw was both truth and lie. She got a glimpse of Voldemort's plans and ambitions. Whether he did it knowingly I cannot say, but that vision was powerful."

"What was it?" Harry piped up.

"What your sister saw, Mr. Potter, were Voldemort's plans on what he is going to do after he took over the wizarding world."

"His plans?" Hermione questioned.

"The scenes showed an epic battle here at Hogwarts" Dumbeldore said, "Voldemort must be planning on taking over Hogwarts, but if he fails in this task, he'll destroy it along with all who are in it."

Hermione cupped her mouth her eyes wide. Ginny hugged her sides, looking at the floor. Ron, Fred, Ty, and Adam all gasped. Heather whipped a tear from her eye. George wrapped an arm around the person next him, who happened to be Hermione, burying his face in her bushy hair. Aden looked down at his feet. Harry pulled his wand out.

"Then I say we fight back" he said, determination in his voice.

"Wait" Jessie stood and all eyes fell on her, "Dumbeldore, tell me who those people were, the ones that showed up in that last one."

"Jessie, I don't know who they are," Dumbeldore said to her, "If I did, I would tell you."

"Then tell me this, why is Harry and I the target?"

Dumbeldore sighed, "You are too young, I don't want you all to worry."

"Rubbish" Jessie snapped, "I have been fighting Death Eaters and other trouble makers for a year and a half, and you will not tell my the reason why he wanted Harry and I dead!" Ginny broke into tears and hugged Harry.

"He wants me dead?" Harry asked placing an arm around Ginny.

"Voldemort said something about a prophecy" Jessie nodded, "Dumbeldore you remember, you saw the dream!"

"Not now, Jessie" Dumbeldore snapped, "I will not let your hearts dwindle on such an omen."

"DON'T YOU GET IT?" George pulled away from Hermione, "Jessie has risked her life already, trying to make everything better for us. The lest you can do is tell her the truth."

Dumbeldore sighed once again, "Fine I'll tell you" he said after a moment of silence, "_The ones with the power to overcome the Dark Lord approaches, they who are born by the seventh-month's end… One shall feel the wrath of the world away from people and magic…In addition, the other must face a peaceful, free life… They will not win without the brave souls of a phoenix, griffin, shillo, and hippogriff fighting on their sides… When the sextet comes together with their chests are shining blazing colors, all darkness shall be a stand still… It all comes down to the power of the gem wielders, for if they fail all is lost._"

The silence carried on for a while. No one wanted to speak. All were thinking hard, trying to decipher the riddle like prediction. It was Jessie who braved the hush.

"I understand" she pulled out her amulet. The other students with them followed in suit.

Phoenix. Griffin. Hippogriff. Shillo.

Jessie grew hush again, thinking hard. All she could come up with was that she needed to go and recruit. The problem was where. Very few would listen to a fourteen year old.

"I have an idea" Jessie sad after a long moment of silence, "but only I can do it. Alone."

"_Alone?_" all of them questioned.

"Jessie" Hermione said, "If Voldemort knows the prophecy is about you, he'll be wanting to kill you. You can't leave."

"But I'm the only one that has the knowledge to do this, 'Mione" Jessie waved her wand and her _Ancient Runes Made Easy_ textbook came through the window. She opened up the book turning the pages franticly until she found what she wanted.

"Jessie no you can't!" Hermione stepped up to her, "The text isn't even translated yet. How do you know what you are doing or that it will even work?"

"What are you talking about?" Blade asked looking over Jessie's shoulder to get a look at the book. "Oh, runes. I can't read runes."

"We are running out of time, Hermione" Jessie said tearing out the page. Hermione, Heather, Remus, Lily and pretty much everyone else gasped at her action. "It just a book. I can fix it later. Anyway… I'm going weather you like it or not."

"No you don't!" said a voice grabbing Jessie as she turned on the spot.


	19. The Adventure

_A.N.: I love _Angels and Airwaves_. They are talented.__ I don't own _Harry Potter_, any of the characters or settings, or this song… _

Chapter 17 the Adventure

Jessie landed lightly in the middle of a lush valley. She breathed in the fresh air. It was calm and peaceful. No worries. No one but her and…

"Oof" someone had fell out of a tree behind her. _'Oh brother'_ Jessie thought as she pointed her wand at the intruder.

"Neil!" she said her wand still pointing at him, "why is it you that always follows me?"

"I have been asking myself the same question for a year and a half."

"Then prove you are the half werewolf I know by telling me this one thing," Jessie said, "what is your favorite muggle song ever?"

"_The Adventure_ by _Angels ad Airwaves_" Neil smiled as she lowered her wand.

"Good choice" she smiled helping him to his feet.

*Δ*

Random Song Fic

_The Adventure _by_ Angles and Airwaves_

_I wanna have the same last dream again,  
the one where I wake up and I'm alive.  
Just as the four walls close me within,  
my eyes are opened up with pure sunlight.  
I'm the first to know,  
my dearest friends,  
even if your hope has burned with time,  
anything that's dead shall be re-grown,  
and your vicious pain, your warning sign,  
you will be fine._

"So, what are we after this time?" Neil asked brushing off his shirt.

"Vilmos the Dragon" Jessie smiled and they started on their trek through the mountains and forests.

They crossed the valley and climbed a large hill. They took lost of time just to sit and talk. Food was hard to come by, because Jessie's pack had enough food for only a two-day journey for one person, so they were eating berries, fruits, and Jessie's hunted game. It seemed like forever when they came across what they were looking for, a large cave in the side of a mountain.

_Hey, oh, here I am,  
and here we go, life's waiting to begin._

"This is it" Jessie said running her hand over the scratch marks on a rock on the ledge, Vilmos is in here."

"Are you sure it's not something more dangerous" Neil asked nervously.

"Dragons are dangerous, Neil" Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Right."

"Well we best be getting this done" Jessie stepped forward towards the opening.

"Jess" Neil was shaking with fear, "Does this thing eat Half Werewolves?"

"Maybe" Jessie shrugged, "We both have amulets, it may help us talk to it."

"I'm beginning to think this is a bad idea, Jessie."

"I'm not turning back now."

"What if something bad happens?"

"You can stay here is you like" Jessie said to him, "but there are plenty of other creatures in this forest that can be a hassle to get rid of."

"In that case," Neil stepped forward, "I'll just go with you."

"Lets go befriend a dragon, Neil" Jessie laughed lightly and led him inside.

_Any type of love - it will be shown,_  
_like every single tree reach for the sky._  
_If you're gonna fall,_  
_I'll let you know,_  
_that I will pick you up_  
_like you for I,_  
_I felt this thing,_  
_I can't replace._  
_Where everyone was working for this goal._  
_Where all the children left without a trace,_  
_only to come back, as pure as gold,_  
_To recite this all._

Jessie and Neil entered the dark cave. They both light their wands creating white amongst the black. Jessie pulled back out the paper and read all that she knew several times. This would be her hardest mission. At least she wasn't alone.

"Neil" Jessie put her arm out to stop him.

Two red eyes were staring at them from the dark. Glowing ominously as if to warn death.

"Vilmos" Jessie stepped forward her amulet in her hand, "I have returned to ask for your friendship."

"Why should I trust a mortal?" said a husky voice.

"We need your help" Jessie continued, "Hogwarts along with all the wizarding world will be destroyed if we do not fight back, and we need all the help we can get."

"Are you wishing to create a bond to save yourself or your friends?"

"For my friends" She answered looking at Neil, "Friends are all I have."

"I still don't know" Vilmos scratched his chin, "Will I still be able to roam free?"

"As long as you answer my call."

Vilmos thought for a moment. "I still don't know what I'm suppose to do."

"You are to come to our aid, when we need help" Jessie said.

"And who am I fighting?"

"Lord Voldemort" Jessie said, "His band of crazy minions and dark creatures."

"I still don't know…"

"Just do it!" Neil yelled, "Don't you understand she is willing to risk her life to save all that she cares about, she has the audacity to come and find you, and she has an amulet."

_Hey, oh, here I am,_  
_and here we go, life's waiting to begin._  
_Tonight,_  
_hey, oh, here I am,_  
_and here we go, life's waiting to begin._  
_Tonight,_  
_hey, oh, here I am,_  
_and here we go, life's waiting to begin._

"Hold still and recite after me" the dragon ordered Jessie, "I, Jessie Potter, Bond to Vilmos the Dragon…" she repeated the line, "with blood, sweat, heart, and soul…" she recited the words. "Forever until Death take you or I."

"Forever until Death take you or I." She finished with a flash of light coming from her amulet.

"You now have unlocked all the amulet's powers."

"Wicked" Jessie said looking at her amulet.

"Hey Jess?" Neil asked her, "What is your favorite Muggle song?"

"_Animal_ by _Neon Trees_" Jessie answered.

_I cannot live, I can't breathe  
unless you do this with me.  
I cannot live, I can't breathe  
unless you do this with me.  
I cannot live, I can't breathe  
unless you do this with me.  
I cannot live, I can't breathe  
unless you do this with me.  
I cannot live, I can't breathe  
unless you do this with me.  
I cannot live, I can't breathe  
unless you do this with me.  
_

It was a beautiful spring evening. Not a cloud in the sky, warm but not hot, and a cool gentle breeze swept Hogwart's winter cold away. A day many would use to go swim in the Black lake, take walks in the grounds, or ride on the back of a dragon. Wind tugged on Jessie and Neil's hair. They were both holding onto one of Vilmos' spikes as he flew them back to Hogwarts. It was a sight to see. You can never reach this speed on the back of a broom, not even a Firebolt.

"Were should I land" Vilmos asked Jessie's mind as the approached the castle.

"Uh, between the Quidditch pitch and the castle" Jessie said, "Try not to hurt anyone."

The dragon landed with grace worthy of… er… a dragon. All the students scattered, pointing their wands at the dragon.

"STOP" Jessie yelled standing on Vilmos' back, "HE MEANS NO HARM!" The students lowered their wands.

"Thank you, Vilmos" Jessie said resting a hand on its neck after Neil and Her dismounted, "I hold you to your promise."

"and I hold you to yours" He said and flew off.

"You did the right thing" Neil rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I was wrong, Neil" Jessie said placing a hand over his, "I couldn't have done it alone. I needed you."

_Hey, oh, here I am (do this with me),  
and here we go, life's waiting to begin (do this with me).  
Hey, oh, here I am (do this with me).  
And here we go, life's waiting to begin,  
life's waiting to begin_

Jessie entered Dumbeldore's office with Neil by her side once again. Dumbeldore was sitting behind his desk reading a book.

"Ah" Dumbeldore said without looking up, "you have returned."

"I was successful, Sir" Jessie set her amulet down on his desk.

Dumbeldore picked it up and examined it. It was not the same maroon anymore. It was gold with a maroon center. It was even more beautiful then it was before. The pendent of the Ukrainian Ironbelly looked more like Vilmos, with dull black scales and his broken horn. Dumbeldore smiled handing the amulet back the Jessie.

"You have done well" He said.

"I couldn't have done it with out Neil" Jessie hugged Neil's arm.

"I helped a bit" Neil blushed showing his warm smile.

"Vilmos was about to say no" Jessie said, "You hammered some sense into him."

"Well still" Neil said, "I only did that because if he said no he might eat us."

"He wouldn't eat us" Jessie said, "I would have gotten us out of there if he said no."

"True" Neil said, "good evening, Professor" and he lead Jessie out of the Headmaster's office.


	20. Cedric's Wish

A.N. Sorry. School comes first, even before writing stories.

Chapter 18 Cedric's Wish

"Time to get ready, Potter" Professor McGonagall gently woke the slumbering student, "you need to get ready for the third task." The girl moaned and rolled over. "Come on, Child."

"I forfeit" Jessie said from under the pillow.

"You leave me no choice" said the professor, "Hermione, if you will."

"_Levicorpus_" said the witch and Jessie was hanging by her ankle in the air.

"Ow" she grumbled, "fine I'll get ready, just put me down."

"_Liberacorpus_" Hermione waved her wand once again and Jessie fell hard onto the bed.

"Get ready, Potter" the professor stated right before leaving the room.

"ARGH" Jessie growled as she went through her rucksack for the proper attire "why did I even teach you that spell Hermione?"

"I don't remember, but it was amusing when you did it on Draco after he called me…" Hermione's face fell into a frown, "never mind. If you are not down in the common room in ten, I'll send Mrs. Weasley and Ginny."

"Er… yes ma'am" Jessie gulped as she pulled out her leather vest and light chain mail.

"What is that for?" Hermione eyed the armor.

"It is reinforced magically so no minor spell will hurt me" Jessie said as she pulled out her sword and laid it down on the bed next to her armor. She gathered her clothing and went into the washroom.

When Jessie exited Hermione wasn't there. She guessed she was in the common room. She took her sword, amulet, and wand and went out of her dorm. Neil was down there as well as Harry, Hermione, George, Ty, and Ginny. They looked up to see the warrior in her shining leather and chain mail armor. (Jessie's armor is much like Boromir's armor but instead of the light tunic, a leather vest… if you don't know who Boromir is… you are hopeless and need to read some of the best books ever made… _Lord of the Rings_… or just watch the _Fellowship of the Ring_ movie…) Neil smiled lightly and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Neil, I want you to hold onto these" Jessie handed him her sword and amulet, "I will summon them as soon as I start." He nodded wordlessly and followed her out of the portrait hole.

"Jessie, are you going to wear all of that?" Harry asked after her, "I looks heavy."

"It is enchanted to be lighter than it really is" Jessie said, "I need to be prepared."

"how hard can this task be?" he asked her.

"It is the last task, Harry" said Hermione, "it's to be the hardest." Harry frowned letting out a low grumble.

"Hermione" Jessie stated bluntly, "There is no need for the information right now."

*Δ*

"Are you ready?" said someone from behind her while she was standing adjusting her gloves nervously in the champion's tent.

"Shit!" she jumped, "Cedric!"

"Sorry" He said holding up his hands, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok" Jessie said, "I'm a bit nervous."

"Who wouldn't" Cedric said, "anyway I was wanting to go over strategy with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really care to win" he said, "but I do want Hogwarts to win. I'll help you find that cup."

"Ced, I have no need for the money" Jessie answered, "but you do. Next year you are on your own, you might need the money. You will be a legend."

"Jess, you are already a legend. The youngest champion to make this far in almost seven hundred years. The best duelist in the world. The only one who can stand a chance against him…"

"That was just luck…"

"Trust me," he said, "luck didn't bring you this far. It was skill."

*Δ*

"Now champions" Dumbeldore motioned to gather around him, "This will be the hardest task you ever be faced with. People… change. Find the cup if you can, but make sure not to loose yourself along the way. Cedric, Jessie position yourself at the start, please. At the sound of the cannon, you may start."

The cannon fired and Cedric and Jessie started into the dark, foggy gloom known as the Maze. Jessie turned and summoned her amulet and sword, and continued searching for the cup. She heard another cannon in the distance and new it meant that Fleur and Victor started.

Jessie made a right then a left and ended in a dead end. She turned and made her way back and to a left. She felt like she was going in circles. Jessie sighed and held her wand out in front of her.

"Point me" she said and her wand spun on her palm like a compass.

Jessie followed the makeshift compass or a while, then gave up when it lead her to an acromantula. Jessie quickly took care of the beast with a few choice spells in a few choice places.

"This is going to take forever" she said. Then she heard a scream from nearby. "FLEUR!"

Jessie sprinted in the direction of the scream. She stopped in the middle of the path looking all around her. She heard a faint whimper and dropped to her knees to see Fleur being pulled by devil snare under one of the hedges.

"Fleur?" she said and tried to pull her back out, "Close your eyes, I'm going to free you." Fleur did as Jessie ordered. Jessie waved her wand and a flash of flame and light fleur was pulled out with just cuts and bruises.

"Zank you" Fleur said hugging the younger girl, "You 'ave saved both my sister and me. Wha' can I doz 'o repay youz?"

"Nothing" Jessie said, "Who did this Fleur?"

"GET DOWN!" Screamed a voice from behind them and Jessie pushed Fleur to the ground.

"Confringo" Jessie looked up and saw a blue flash come out of Krum's wand.

"Protego" Cedric said, "Expelliarmus!" Krum's wand was flown over towards Cedric and he caught it. "Stupefy" Krum crumpled to the ground.

Jessie got up and helped Fleur up. "What was that about?"

"He is bewitched" Cedric said, "He attacked Fleur and chased after me when I can running to see if she was alright."

Jessie looked at Krum. She opened his eye lids, they didn't dilate right and looked glassy, "He is not bewitched, Ced. He has been cursed. The imperious curse." Fleur gasped. "this has to be the work of someone powerful, on of Voldemort's followers." The two of them sucked in their breaths when she said his name. "Fleur, Cedric we need to drop out… whoever did this might be in the maze."

"No" Cedric said, "when I said earlier that I didn't care to win, I didn't mean that I wouldn't fight for it, it meant I wouldn't be disappointed unless Hogwarts lost."

"It is too dangerous, Cedric" Jessie said, "Krum is nothing compared to a Deatheater. A Deatheater would want to kill anyone who stood in his way. They are after me. He wants me dead. Someone, one of his followers, put my name in the Goblet of Fire. They attacked at the Yule ball to weaken our defenses by taking out several strong aurors. They cursed Krum so that they could take you and Fleur out of this task, so Voldemort or another Deatheater could get to me."

"How doz you know thez?" asked Fleur he eye narrowed suspiciously.

"I'm good at piecing the clues together" Jessie shrugged, "One of you needs to get Krum out of here to get checked on."

"I'll go" Fleur said, "I sign'd up o com'ete for my school, not o fight zome dark wizard."

"Take this" Cedric handed her Krum's wand.

"What ar' you two doin'z?" Fleur asked.

"We need to find that cup" Jessie said, "It is the only way to find the truth."

Fleur nodded, "Now go!" she raised her wand and sent up some sparks. "GOODZ LUCK!"

Cedric and Jessie ran as fast as they could away from her so they would not get sent back to the start. They stopped a good way away, breathing hard.

"What?… are we going… to do… once we have… the cup?" Cedric asked between breaths, "What is… there are… Deatheaters?"

"We fight" Jessie said, "I could be wrong about all of this."

"But it made sense what you said," Cedric's breath was calming.

"I have been wrong before" Jessie said, "Everything that has happened, happened because of the Deatheaters, but I could be wrong about Krum and we are not in too great of danger."

"too great of Danger?" he asked.

"We are in a maze full of beasts and who knows what with only wands and my sword" she said, "This is the tournament."

"Right" he said with a little laugh, "Come on… lets find the cup."


	21. The Final Stage

A.N. The final part of HPBA.

Chapter 19 The Final Stage

"Jessie" Cedric gasped, "Slow down"

Jessie slowed to a stop once again, "The longer we stay in one place, the easier it is for anyone or thing to find us."

"I beginning to think that there is nothing wrong" he said nervously looking around.

"You can never be sure" she said.

"I'm just surprised we haven't encountered anything" he said, "not even the beasts of the maze. It's like they have all vanished."

"That is strange" she agreed, "lets keep moving."

He nodded and they both charged forward. They followed each others judgment, both agreeing wordlessly which direction to go. The two felt better together in a maze, instead of going solo. It was like someone to help with the adrenaline and anxiety.

"Jessie" Cedric finally said, "what is that?"

Her eyes followed were he was pointing. She could see in the distance a faint glow. They both ran forward as fast as they could.

'_this is it'_ Jessie thought as adrenaline began to pulse through her body to the point it hurt.

They exited the maze to see the Triwizard Cup sitting on a stone table. Cedric got all excited and went to go and touch it. Jessie blocked his path.

"What are you doing?"

"She is protecting you from me" said a voice from behind them. They both spun around and saw something they didn't expect.

"You?" Jessie said.

"Me…" Adam said, "I let the Deatheaters in during the Yule Ball. I Cursed Krum. I made Karkaroff put your name in the cup."

"Why" asked Cedric.

"The Dark Lord asked me to" Adam said with a eerie calmness to his voice, "I, unlike some people, know that it is pointless to oppose him."

"He asked you to and you just did?" asked Jessie.

"Of course."

"What was in it for you?" Jessie asked.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"What did he say he'll do in return?" Jessie asked forcefully.

"Well treat me with the respect I never get with you all" he said, "when I'm with him, I feel like I'm a part of something big and important. When I'm with the Potters I feel like a kid with no part in the forming of my own path."

"Vol-"

"Don't say his name" snapped Cedric and Adam.

"Adam" Jessie said, "he is just using you. When he has no further need for you, he'll kill you. You can't turn back once you become one, he'll kill you then too."

"You are wrong" said another voice from behind her. Adam smiled slyly and chuckled lowly. Jessie turned slowly ready to attack the other man but was disarmed before she could do so.

"We got you now, Miss Castaway" Voldemort said, "And now you will lose, everything."

"You're wrong" Jessie shouted, "as long as there are people faithful to Dumbeldore and to our cause, I'll never lose."

"We'll see about that" he narrowed his eyes and shot a spell at her. Cedric jumped in the way and blocked it. Voldemort looked angrily at Cedric.

"you made a bad move, boy" Voldemort hissed, "and you will pay for getting in the way. _Avada Kedavra_"

"NO" Jessie said as she pulled Cedric to the ground with wandless magic before the spell hit him, "YOU SHALL NOT KILL TONIGHT, TOM!"

"Don't call me that name, girl" Voldemort snarled.

"It's your name" Jessie said.

"I will not be called after my filthy muggle father!"

"Your father might have made some bad decisions, but the fact you share his name does not make you him" Jessie said, "You are Tom Marvolo Riddle. You are not your father."

"Says the girl who doesn't like Dumbledore but follows him anyway" Adam rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you, Adam" Jessie said turning to him.

"Enough of this!" Voldemort said.

In rapid succession Jessie summoned her wand and knocked Cedric down as she shot several spells at Voldemort. Voldemort blocked them and sent some of his own.

"_Protego_" Jessie said, "_Incendio!_" Fire strung out of her wand like a flamethrower at Voldemort. Voldemort waved his wand and extinguished the flames. He waved his wand and the hedge behind her blew up sending splinters raining down on her and Cedric.

"_Expuso_" Jessie said and created a crater where Voldemort was standing moments before.

"_Confringo_" Voldemort hissed and knocked Jessie back and into the rock table supporting the cup. She yelped and went limp.

"Jessie!" Cedric tried to go forward but was hit with a body-bind curse from Adam.

"Not so tough now, Castaway" Voldemort said standing over her limp body, "_Crucio_."

Jessie let out a cry and woke up. She curled into a ball crying softly and whimpering at the pain.

"You can do better than that" Voldemort said as he intensified the spell. She screamed so loud Adam had to cover his ears.

"How do you feel now?" Voldemort laughed, "Weak… useless… maybe a bit confused and betrayed."

"SHUT UP" Cedric broke out of Adam's spell and tackled Voldemort.

"YOU SWINE!" Voldemort shouted sending some spells at Cedric. Cedric fell to the ground next to Jessie bleeding heavily, "_CRUCIO!_"

Cedric cried out his nails cutting into the palm of his hands. Jessie moved over and hugged him.

"You can break it" she said softly to him, "if you can break Adam's spell you can break Tom's. Come on Ced. Do it for Cho. Do it for your dad."

Cedric groaned as he lifted his head to the sky and cried out. Voldemort uplifted the spell and Cedric lost consciousness.

"CEDRIC!" Jessie shook his body, "CEDRIC!"

"Is he dead?" Adam asked.

"No" said Voldemort, "Come. We have done our work."

Adam hesitated and looked between Jessie and Voldemort.

"No Adam" Jessie began, "Do you want this? Come back with me, no one will blame you for being tempted."

"What are you doing, Adam?" Voldemort asked, "don't listen to her. She doesn't know what you seek."

Adam began to walk towards Voldemort.

"No, Adam" Jessie said softly, "YOU TRAITOR!"

Voldemort disapparated with Adam by his side. Vilmos appeared over head he landed and a rider slipped off of his back.

"Jessie?" said a familiar voice, "What happened?"

"Tom Riddle" Jessie said, "Adam… everything this year…. He is one of them."

"Adam Potter?" Neil asked holding her in his arms. She nodded. "Come on we need to get Cedric and you out of here."

Neil put Cedric in one of Vilmos' claws and pulled Jessie and himself into the saddle. They went to spread the news to the others.

*Δ*

"HE DID WHAT?" Heather shouted, "OH! The next time I see him…" she finished with a loud cry in frustration.

All of them were standing in Dumbeldore's office. Aden was being comforted by Ginny and Fred. Lily was crying into James' shoulder. Hermione rested her head on George's shoulder. Harry was in a corner crying silently. Vilmos was looking in from a window. Jessie told the story as Neil held her hand for support.

"what do we do now, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"We can't do anything, just hope" he said sadly, "Go to bed children, it's late and we all need sleep."

The students left the room then turned to Jessie.

"What do you say we do?" George asked.

"Lie low" Jessie said, "Don't draw attention to yourself. Practice spells. Be ready to fight."

"Yes" they all hissed with excitement.

-  
AN: Thanks to everyone who is reading this, to all who have been with me from the start. Stay tuned for part two which should be up latter this week. Thanks again.


End file.
